


I fell in love with a DEVIANT

by Nikoru745



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru745/pseuds/Nikoru745
Summary: Lieutenant Hank Anderson was assigned on a case involving an Android and a human. This case was not said to RK800, also known as Connor. An Android who hunts Android Deviants. All he was told was that he has to be there with Lieutenant Anderson. he thought everything he was going was the right thing until he met  " H  E  R ".Enjoy!!!





	1. [  K A R A  ]

It was night in the city of Detroit and everybody must be sleeping except the police department of Detroit. One of the police,  **Lieutenant Hank Anderson**  was called and sent to the department for a case. The police captain,  **Jeffrey Fowler** , greeted Hank and proceeds to explain the case. "The neighbor of this house said that she heard a little girl's scream from the house next to theirs. She called the police as she continues to hear her shouting. When the police arrived they said an android was pointing the gun at the father of the child". The Lieutenant scratch his head in disappointment. He was not in the mood in dealing with Androids at the moment. He wasn't even in the mood to work too. "So, do I have to bring that piece of plastic with me again?" Hank asks the captain. "I'm afraid so...yes" He was expecting it too. "Well, he does follow me around so why the fuck not right?" Hank said now putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "Call him now so you can proceed to the location-"That'll be a waste of time. He's already walking towards us anyway. Don't you worry, I'll tell him about the case." The captain stands up from his chair while Hank walks out of the office.

After he closed the door behind him, he looked at the android he will be going with. The android's name was  **RK800** , also known as  **Connor**. "Lieutenant Anderson, I've been looking all over for you."  _No shit..._  Hank thought to himself. "Stop saying the same fucking thing whenever you found me, alright? It's annoying" Hank said looking at his android partner. After their little conversation, they proceeded outside the police department, entered Hank's car and drove off. While driving to their destination, Connor asked about the case. Hank looked at him for a second and then on the road. "It's just about another human and Android fight. The usual" Connor heard him but he still needs more information about the case. He still wants to know all the information. He was still not satisfied. When they got to the destination they found a group of people gathering around in front of the house. Hank and Connor heard a man shouting. Not from fear, but from anger. "Well, shit began too soon. Stay in the car, Connor. I'll handle this" Hank said while going outside the car. Connor couldn't stay for long inside the car and suddenly opened the door. When he was already outside the car he now heard a woman's scream. He suddenly looked quickly at the crowd of people. He saw the man abusing the android. The android was a female.

**[**     **Protect the Android**     **]**

It was the first thing that came in his mind. He ran straight to the crowd before Hank could. He also saw Connor.  _What part of staying in the car didn't he understand? Shit..._  He thought to himself while putting his hand on his nape. Connor managed to go in the crowd and saw it...

" **S - STOP PLEASE!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!! I WAS DOING EVERYTHING YOU ASKED ME TO DO!!** " The female android shouted while being pulled by the hair and by the arm. She was really injured, blue blood was seen on her injuries. Connor stood for a second and suddenly felt heaviness in his chest. It hurt him. He was gripping his chest. He knows he didn't has a heart, so why is he feeling this. He thought it was some glitch in his system. He checked but it wasn't.

**₩** _**h4T i** _ **$ +h1$ F33Ll1n9¿ 1t . . . . hUr+$ . . . $+Op +** _**h1** _ **$¡¡¡**

He suddenly found himself grabbing the man's hand. "The hell are you doing? Get your fucking hand off me!!!" The man shouted. It took Connor a second to answer him. "I'm sorry. But your actions are making the android feel scared. I suggest you remove your grip from her." Connor's grip tightened and it hurt the man. It made him lose his grip from the android. "Police!" He shouted looking at their direction. "Take this man now. And everyone, please go back to your homes" he continues looking at the crowd of people that were just watching the incident. He was now relieved that everything was over. He looked at his hand that he used to grab the human. He looked at it a few seconds and then to the female android who is now seating on the ground covering her chest. It seems like her upper clothes were ripped. Connor removed his jacket, kneeled and puts in on her. He was still kneeling, trying to scan her. He couldn't do it.  _What happened? Is this another glitch?_  He checked once more. It isn't. What's going on? He now noticed her slowly turning her head to look at him.  _Are those . . . . tears?_  He looked surprised. Can androids produce tears like her's? "Connor!" Hank shouted. It surprised him a little but he didn't flinch. "Are you going to bring her to the department or what? You have to ask her questions there, remember?" He continued while walking away. Connor stood up and tried to help the android as well. He took her to Hank's car instead of the police car. She was still not doing anything to hurt Hank or Connor. She wasn't trying to escape either. "Why the hell didn't you put her to the police car?" He said to Conner while looking at the road. Connor was still spacing out. He wondered the same thing doesn't know how to answer that question. "The android is full of severe injuries. And there is only one police car. I don't want her to have another injury. I don't want her to get hurt." Hank was surprised. Very. He didn't know this side of Connor before. But he didn't mind.

**[   Hank⏫  ]**

They got back and Connor was escorting the android to the interrogation room. The android sat there in silence. They were looking at her and she was still looking down. Both Hank and Connor were outside the room. Someone suddenly came in. It was a man named  **Gavin**  "The father kept saying that the android attacked him first and he was protecting his child" after that, he looked at the female android. "Holy shit... that Android is sexy as hell. Her posture and her image are just perfect!!" He looked at her more. "This is the android that attacked the father? If I were him, I'd take it." Hank got disgusted, especially Connor. His LED was turning yellow to red. Gavin noticed. "What's the wrong Connor? Jealous? Oh, that's right, why would you feel that way?" He questioned him with mockery. "You're just plastic anyway." He laughed making fun of him. Hank looked at Connor who was absolutely annoyed. "That's enough fun. I'll do the interrogation." Before Gavin can even open the door the room where the female android was, Connor grabbed his shoulder. "I'll do it" Now Connor opens the door leaving Gavin behind. He walks slowly towards the female android to not make her feel harmed.

🔺  **Interrogate**

**⬜** ****Talk** **

**🔵 Ask about what happened**

✖ **Reassure**  👈

He thought that would ease her if she heard a good news. So he sat in front of her. "About the child..." Connor took a moment and looked at the android before continuing. The android looked as well. "She's now in the hospital. The doctors said that she'll be alright in a couple of days and they have to do something about her severe injuries too. She'll be alright" He tells her while looking at her. The android looks relieved. She thanks him and smiled at him. Connor suddenly felt warm inside from seeing her smile.

**🔺 Interrogate**

**⬜ Talk**

**🔵** **Ask about what happened** **👈**

He was hesitating to ask this question. He thought if he asked that, she won't answer and she'll feel threatened again. "What happened in the house?" But he still asked. While he did, his so-called-heart was beating rapidly fast. ". . . . The child was being abused by the father. He told me not to move but...I just couldn't leave the little girl. I was worried. Very" Connor was surprised. That the information that Gavin got from the father was false. He couldn't believe it. He was feeling the heaviness in his chest again. He couldn't stand it. "What else happened? Please . . . . please take your time" He said while looking down. The android wasn't feeling good again. Her LED was glowing yellow. But she still answered his question, but with a scared tone from remembering what happened. "Then suddenly.... something snapped inside me and I found my self-running towards the girl's room. I heard her scream and it made me worried even more." All of her memories are coming back now. It was making her feel sad once more. "And now I'm here... telling you all this" And that end her explanation. "And also...please," She continued. "Please keep her safe... for me" After what she said she holds Connor's hands and tightens it. She once again produced tears. Connor can't stand seeing her like this. So he then stood up and walked towards the door. "..... she'll be safe... I promise you that. You'll only be here for a short while too. So don't worry" And after that, he opened the door and left.

When Connor got out of the room he saw Gavin laughing out loud. He got annoyed at him again. "Y - You promise that the little girl will be safe?! HA!! I had a nice laugh there. But seriously, you can't keep promises you can't keep, you hear me?" He said while walking towards him and pats his shoulder. He then left the room and called for the guards to take the android to her prison cell. The guards entered and took the android. Connor watched her walk away. "So, are you keeping that promise or what?" Asked Hank. Connor still needs to take care of the random glitch that happened back at the house. "I'll keep that promise... until the end" He answered. Hank looked amused and stood up. "Well, I'm out. You're at night shift. Take care of that android alright?" After what he said he left the room and waved goodbye to Connor.

While Connor was leaving the room, he saw the female android sitting inside her prison cell. He walked towards her to see what she was doing. She now had new clothing and was holding something. It's Connor's jacket. He was wondering why she was looking at it and it was fixed too. She suddenly looked at his direction. "O - Oh it's you! Here, I forgot to give you this" She reached for him while holding the jacket. Connor walked forward looking at her then to the jacket. He was about to open the cell until he realized that she might escape if he did. He looked at her first. "How do I know that you're not going to escape once I opened this?" He asked her before opening it. She looked at him with a confused face. "Escape? Why would I do such a thing? You said that I'll be here for a short while anyway" She then smiled back. Connor was sure of it that she won't escape. So he opened the cell and took his jacket from her hands. He then closed it and wore his jacket. He then stood in one corner of the wall and watched her sit and lay down on the chair. He also looked at how she sleeps. But before she was fully asleep, he had to rush it. "Wait!" It startled the android. "....My name is Connor, what's your's?" He asked. It took the android a second to answer his question. But still answers it.

" My name   
is  
Kara.  
Also known as  
 **AX 4 0 0** "

  
"Nice to meet you, Connor...."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**THANK YOU FOR READING ! ! !**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Author's note:_

_For Connara (Connor x Kara) Fans!!!_  
 _Love you!!!_  
😃😃😃  
😃😃  
😃  
😃😃  
😃😃😃


	2. A   P  R  O  M  I  S  E  worth of Keeping

It is now morning in the city of Detroit and the streets are already full of businessmen and women. While in the Detroit police department, police officers are now starting to enter the department and are getting ready to start their jobs, Lieutenant Anderson also entered. Before he could even walk towards his desk, he looked at the direction where Connor and the android were last night. He was there too. Walking past his desk and towards the prison cells, he saw Connor leaning on the androids cell doing his coin trick. Hank was amused. he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, smiling at Connor. _Is he showing off his coin trick to that fucking android?_ He thought to himself. He then knew it was enough fun for him today and decided this thing he's doing needs to stop. "Flirting are we?" He shouted, getting both Connor and Kara's attention. Connor stopped and fixes himself in front of his partner while Kara fixed her posture on seating. Hank walked towards Connor while having a smile on his face. He was secretly laughing inside. "lieutenant Anderson, you seem to be early today. Is there a new case that you and I have to handle?" Connor asked still maintaining his cold appearance towards others. Hank kept his smile and puts his hand on Connor's shoulder. "I know what you were doing there, Connor. There's no use of hiding it from me" The Lieutenant said to his partner still having his smile when he saw them. Connor wanted to know the truth about how long was the lieutenant standing beside that wall, looking at them. And at the same time, he doesn't know what he meant about flirting. What _is_ flirting? "Anyway, how is that android doing?" asked Hank who removed his hand from Connor's shoulder. Before answering, Connor looked back at Kara who was still seated, looking down at her lap then to his partner. "She's doing good so far. Her stress levels are in good conditions and she still hasn't planned on escaping yet" Hank still remembers what Connor was doing but he still was paying attention to what he was saying. He understands. "Do you know the reason she hasn't planned on escaping yet?" questioned Hank who was having too much fun and was planning on teasing Connor. "I was just wondering the same thing. Why?" Hank was about to say the words until Captain Fowler called for both of them. Connor goes on first and Hank goes after. He was also disappointed that he came in the wrong time. The fun he was having was gone. When they were already inside Captain Fowler's office, he started explaining what was happening. "The android has to go back to the owner on Thursday. But its memory has to be removed for personal reasons. It was not my decision, it was Cyberlife's" After Captain Fowler's explanation, Hank looked at Connor for a moment and saw him looked down on his feet. He questioned himself why but it can't be answered if he didn't ask him directly. "Thank you, Captain Fowler. I'll be on my way now" Connor said while walking towards the door to exit the room. This makes so many questions in Hank's head. He wanted to ask so, he said his goodbyes to the captain and follows after Connor. The captain was too confused.

On Hank's way out the office, he saw Connor leaning on the wall were Hank was when he was spying on them last night and a minute ago. He calls out for Connor and got his attention. "Why the hell are you looking so sad after what Jeffrey said?" he asked, craving for an answer. It didn't take long enough for Connor to answer but he was quiet when he heard the question. Hank doesn't know if he was thinking for an answer or what but he was quiet that moment. "I... I just felt heaviness on my chest and I thought it was a good idea to leave and forget about what I heard. And I also thought that it might be best if I tell the android but when I was on my way here I... saw her smile while singing a Japanese song for the first time. It felt.... good and I suddenly decided to watch her. But until you came here, I realized what was I doing" That was the longest explanation Hank has ever heard in his goddamn life. I get it. So he must be worried that whatever they talked about last night was going to be erased. Well, what can you expect from Cyberlife? They just remove the unnecessary memories these android have and then return them to their owner. Hank thought to himself while looking at Connor who was still looking down on his feet. _Wait.... what the hell did they even talked about last night?_ The question suddenly popped into his head. He was so eager to ask why so he just asked. There it again. His silence was really annoying him and h has to wait until he talks. This is not a movie where you can spend a minute being silent before even answering a question. "Well.... nothing important. We just asked questions to each other and answer them. But she did tell me something I have never heard about before" Hank got more interested in his situation. He was listening very good, not paying attention to the people around them and only Connor. "When I told her that I was hunting deviants, she suddenly spoke and told me the reason.... why androids become deviants" This was getting very interesting for Hank that he wasn't even talking and was just listening to his words. "She told me the cause depends on the person they are with. Whether the person, for example, is kind, the androids feel the need to protect them. But when it treats them bad, hurts them, or hurts others they too care about, the feel the emotion anger. Angry about their owners doing things that can hurt them or others. Some androids won't care about others but the other half does. It was still unclear to me about why would the androids care about that. I asked and she said that androids think that they are alive like humans. But they see that they are not treated the same as they treat their other human friends. They wanted the same thing from them but the humans don't give them a chance to have that" It was very clear to Hank. Now he understands why androids become deviants. But this wasn't the answer he was looking for. This wasn't the answer to his question about why he was sad all of a sudden. But he still understands. "Look, not to sound that I don't care but.... was that the reason why you were so sad about that android being reset? You got the information you needed to report to cyberlife but... I don't think it was a huge reason to be sad about. So why? Why were you sad about that?" He questioned Connor with his hands crossed and his back placed on the wall. Connor looked back at Kara who was now done singing and was just seating, still having her smile on her lips. "I... I just don't want to be.... forgotten" It was a big shock to Hank that it made him swear in front of Connor. Why would he think that? Don't tell me... "So you don't want her to forget you? Why do you think you feel this way, Connor. Have you asked yourself that question?" Hank asked and Connor was still silent. But he still talked to him. "I asked myself that question when you suddenly came to talk to me after we saw Captain Fowler. I was unsure why I felt warm around her, however, at the same time, it felt good inside" Hank was starting to think things that were never going to happen but it still worry him. He hates to admit it but he was so worried about him. "I see... But don't worry about too much. You never know, she might remember you for some reason" Hank pats his shoulder and headed to his desk. "Oh and by the way, don't just fucking walk off and say things like that again. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack" He reminded Connor before walking again and seating on his desk. Connor watched him walk away but a second later he looks at Kara, thinking if he has to say that she will be reset and brought back to her owner or stay quiet. But he chose to say it. He wanted to let go of this feeling he has. This glitch he's dealing with the day this android, Kara, gave him. He approached her and looked at her. She smiled backed at him and the warmth Connor felt returned. And it made him look away from her eyes. The warmth then was felt on his cheeks then to his ears. He was very confused now. He never felt this before but it didn't stop him from talking her the news. "Is there something wrong Connor?" Her voice echoed in his mind but he endured it. "T - The police Captain, Captain Jeffrey Fowler, said that you are to be reset and brought back to your owner. You won't remember a single thing about what happened to you last night. After that everything will come back to normal" He said what he has to say. He stared at Kara who was looking down on her lap. It made him feel uneasy looking at that state. She then stood up and asked when will she be reset and returned to her owner. Connor told her and she replied with a sad tone on her voice. She thanks him later after that and Connor knew it was time to leave her be and give her privacy. "Connor! Please wait!" She shouted and it got Connor's attention. He looked back and asked what was the problem. "Um... I know this won't happen because I know you have more important things to do, however.... please...." Connor was in full attention. He was listening to her, word by word. He was waiting for the last words she has to say until she continued.....

"Can you...

 

**_P R O M I S E_ **

 

me... that if we meet  
again, you'll  
help me remember us  
times together?

 

I know it's useless but  
.....  
I need to remember even  
if I only remember a little.  
So, are okay on  
helping me  
on it?"

 

Her request was now saved and stored in his memory. He was not programmed to help deviants like her but he knows that she needs it his help and this will give him the chance to be remembered again. He looks down and then a few seconds later, he walks towards her and stops right in front of her cell. Looking deeply at her pure sky blue eyes that were full of different human emotions. It made him feel somewhat special and made him feel he has a purpose to live. He took a deep breath and said his words.

"I

 

**_P R O M I S E_ **

 

you...  
I will help"

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**THANK YOU FOR READING ! ! !**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Authors note:_

 

I know it's not enough Connara moments but I the only thing that matters to me that it feels like it happened in the game and you guys enjoyed it. I also know it was short for you guys but for me, it was hella long. I also have to find time to write. Good thing I had spare time at night!

 

_So I hope you guys enjoyed!_  
_And once again,_

 

_**T H A N K  Y O U  F O R**_  
_**R E A D I N G!!!**_

 

😊😊😊  
😊😊  
😊  
😊😊  
😊😊😊

 


	3. last   D  A  Y  S , last   M  E  M  O  R  I  E  S

  
"Can you

_**P  R  O  M  I  S  E** _

me... that if we meet  
again, you'll  
help me remember our  
times together?"

 

Her request kept on echoing in his mind. It was the only thing that he has on his mind that it made him silent the whole day after he's conversation with Kara. He was also thinking about her being reset this coming Thursday. It was too soon but he only thought it was for the best to avoid upcoming accidents. He was still seated on his desk in front of Lieutenant Anderson. Hank was glancing at Connor and he didn't even noticed him doing so. He can't deny it, but he was very worried that the thought of Kara's memories being erased are going to consume him someday. So to make him calm down, he called out for him. Connor looked at him with his usual expresion. He had second thoughts on what he was going to say to him but he has to. Just to make him feel better a little bit at least. "Hey, uh.... your looking sad as fuck so, why not talk to her instead of thinking whatever the fuck your thinking" Hank said it straight to him without a stop. Connor looked at him and then down to his desk. Hank looked at him and waited for him to eventually stand from his desk. Connor held his hands together tightly, still looking down. "What's the point?" He asked with a depressing tone in his voice. "What ever we talk about, in the end, all will just vanish in the air. The use of talking to a person who will eventually forget everything that we'll talk about" It was making Hank feel uneasy. This will be a hard time for him if Connor keeps on thinking about this. Hank got a little angry all of a sudden and it was annoying him for some reason. "Look, I know that you know what's best for her but aren't you thinking about yourself? If you don't talk to her, she'll literally won't remmeber anything about you. So as long as you have some time, spend it on giving her memories that she'll be willing to remember at least" Hanks words were loud and clear to Connor. He understands but why is he telling him all this? He looks at him with a confused face while Hank now faces his desk that is full of android cases. He puts his hand on the back of his head and still has his usual frown. Connor thought of what he said then suddenly stood up from his desk and walked towards where the prison cells are. Hank watched him leave then looked back on what he was doing. _Shit.... I didn't even thought it would work_. He thought to him self while smiling.

On Connor's way to Kara, he suddenly saw Gavin walking towards where the android was. It stopped Connor and it made him watch what was going to happen. Kara suddenly stood up and was now in front of Gavin, looking at him with an expressionless face. They were talking to each other, he could tell by the movement of their mouths. However, he couldn't tell what they were talking about. He then saw Kara look down and said some words that made Gavin chuckle. It made Connor mad that it made him walk towards both of them. Both looked and Connor greeted Gavin. His expressions began from a devil's smile to an angry man. Kara looked at him with her usual expressions. "The hell are you doing here? You should be working on a case with Hank by now" He asked with anger. Connor tried to stay calm as he can. Gavin chuckled "I see what's happening here. You're jealous aren't you?" After what Gavin said, something snapped inside Connor. He didn't know what it was but he seems not to bother not checking what it was. He kept his eyes on Gavin. It annoyed him that he suddenly punched him on the stomach. It hurted him and it made Kara gasp. Gavin found it funny that Connor was kneeling on the ground, still holding the area where he was punched. "For a newly built android that was recently sent by Cyberlife, your a weak one when it comes to punches" After that, Gavin starts to walk away, still having a devil's smile. Connor stood up and looked at Kara who is now worried about him. Both of her hands were covering her mouth. He looked at her pure blues. It was stunning that he felt lost but yet safe. Even if she isn't planning on escaping yet, her eyes already showed to much empathy. Every thing that the humans have are seen in her eyes. Every single one. "Are... are you okay? I saw him hit your stomach. Is it alright now?" Kara asked, not hoping for him to answer. Her words were wise and was all so full of empathy. Connor thought of what to say that will result to not making her worry.

🔴 **Reassure** 👈

⬜ **Ask about conversation**

❌ **Say nothing**

He thought it was a good idea to lie about the pain he feels. Even though it was almost gone. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me" He smiled. It made Kara calm down at a little bit. She then sat down and took a deep breath. She looks sad but she wasn't that worried. "It was all my falt. If it weren't for me, you woudn't get hurt" Her apology was sincere and it made Connor feel uneasy. It wasn't her fault. It never was. So why did she even feel that way?

⬜ **Ask about conversation 👈**

❌ **Say nothing**

He was very curious about what they were talking about, so he wanted to ask about it however, he was unsure if it even is a good idea to ask. He had second thoughts on this but he wanted ti know. He was curious. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you were talking about with Detective Gavin?" She suddenly looked at him then back to the floor. Se held her hands together and began to speack. "He was.... scaring me about loosing my memories. My memories about you" It hit him again. It was so clear to him that there was this glitch messing with his program yet it wasn't what is it that hit him in the chest? It was heavy. It shocked him. "He said that if I forget every thing, nothing will come back. Cyberlife will just remove the unnecessary informations yet..." She paused and took a moment to look at Connor. He got lost in her eyes again. Those eyes who would forget those eyes of her's. It was like an endless loop. He was stuck but he didn't bother to come back. He then suddenly noticed her eyes leaking. Tears? Android can produce tears? How. He wanted to have tears. He wanted to know the feeling of those tears. She looks down, wipping her eyes yet it kept on leaking. It was unstoppable. She then looks up with a smile on her face.

 

"Yet I still pray  
. . . . .  
that what are taken away  
from me, and that  
some day  
. . . . .  
they come back in  
one piece"

 

She continued, still having tears falling from both of her cheeks. It was a sight to Connor. How can android such as her show such empathy? It was very relaxing to see such emotions over flowing. "Kara.... I..." He has so many things to ask until he realized that he was feeling a little empathy like the deviants. If he didn't stop himself from asking, he would have been seen by Cyberlife. Instead of asking, he reassured her that she and her memories will be safe. It made her happy to hear that, specially from him. She trusts him. "Can you smile?" A question was suddenly heard from Kara and it got Connor's attention. "I can. However, I don't usually smile often" He answered still using what he was progamed to say. "I see... can you smile for me then?" It was confusing. What is her reason for making him smile all of a sudden? He tried the smile he was given by Cyberlife and Kara was not satisfied. Connor then stooed smiling and asked what was wrong. "No it's just, your smile is not original. You need to learn to smile" He asked how. She was thinking about it but didn't answer in the end. "But don't worry. You'll have an original smile someday. The smile that represents and describes who you really are" It was making Connor wonder when will he gain such a thing. He stood there, admiring here features. It was making him feel calm once more. He didn't know why but he liked how it effects him. A smile was then starting to form on his lips. Kara was shocked. Her expressions were like a little girl's when she recived a gift from her parents. Connor felt his lips turninv into a smile. It felt different for some reason. He knows he wasn't programed to do it himself, he was given a smile he was forced to use. Yet he smiles in his own intensions to the the android in front of him. "Ah! You finally showed me your real smile!" She exclamed. The android was happy of what she was seeing. If it makes her happy, he is willing to do it over and over again if he has to. A minute has passed and they've talk about a lot of things that they have seen so far. And every aftet their conversations, Connor would go back to his desk and scan files about android cases he was assigned with Hank. Kara on the other hand would talk to female police officers that walked by. She doesn't start the conversation, the officers do. It was a long day and nothing interesting happened. However, when the DPD is empty and the only people that are present are Connor and Kara, they use their spare time on talking. Connor wouldn't mind being on night shift because he gets to know about Kara alot more. He was still picking right words that might not cause him to feel and be like the deviants. Kara was enjoying their time together as usual however, she was feeling something inside her that she has never felt before. The only thing she felt afer her incident with Todd was _fear_. Fear for her death. Fear for the little one. But the day she met Connor, the android who reassured her that everything will be alright, the android who helped her feel relief, and the very first android who fought by her side. Yet it felt sad for Kara. She felt sad that all of the topics that they have talked about, All the happy moments will simply disappear in sight. Everything they've talked about, everything that they've said to each other was pointless in the end.

**W̤̻̞ha̴͙̘͇̖̭̿̎͗ͅt̀͒ev̲̦̝̖̏ͣ̒̍̚e̵͖̗̟̊ͦ͌̏ͨ͐r͕͔̺̤ͪ́ͤ̊̌͝ ͆͌̉y͓̲ő͇͎̏̐̍̊̈ȗ͕͓̻̓ͯ̎ͨ ̸̻̭͙̗͈a̸̠̦̜͊ͯͨnͣͫ͌ͧ͏̪͎͕̘̙ͅd̥̜̹̯͝ ̝͈̤͈̝͌̆͗t̥̖̣̩̓̿̍̈́h͖̙̦̘̬͍͆͘a̦̖͎̲̳ͧ͟ͅt̵̺ͩ̂̑̏͑̔͌ ̂͆̑̿͑͐p̸̗̟̲̯͍̤̫l̿͋a̷̫̥̒͂s̞̙̠͓ͬͮͭͬ̀͋̚ṯͤͯ̕i͕͙̮̯̾̌ͬͬͥc̵͈**

**̻̯ͯ͒͂̑͟p̸͚r̊̂͝î̵̼͖ͫ̾ͩc̞̗͎̲̫̍͋̀̅̈͆̒k ̝͙̹̲̓̅ͅẅ̘̯̏̊̔ͯ̇͟ͅi͖̠͙͍̩̖̭͒ͯ̑̏̓l͙͎͖̰̖̰̗̐̈́̆͊̾̓l̨͉̹͇̖̰̺͊ͦ̍ͫ ̘̻̤̟̮͆ͮ͗̒͋͛͢t̟̼̗̼͐ͣͭ̆̀ͫa͂͂͗ͩ̚l̃̌͋̾̊ͣk̴͎̭ͫ̀ a̫̭̦ͦ͐ͅb̥͚̯̥͢o͔̫̺̳̤̞̤̿͛̽̃̌̓̚u̙̗͈͇̰̎ͅt̤̤͙̫ͧ ͯ͏̤̹̥͔̻̩t̟̬͖̤ͧ͐̈ŏ̢͙̀͆ͧ͗n̟̪̝̠̣̒̂̐i̪͖͚ͯ̿̑͛ͩģ̖͙̖ͧ̋̀̃ͮ̚h͓̐̎ͩt**

**̫͍̫͉̠̌̊̽̉̐ͨŵ̡̤̠̲̬ͭ̆͗̐ͬo̴̪͍͕̤̫̿ň̯͕̖͎̌̎ͧ'̹̘̈͆͋t͌̽ͭ̆̓̃͌ ͈̤̻ͤl̦͔͓̥͉͈̆͗å͏̰s̆͛̅҉͔̺͉͉̙̰͙ṫ̠͙̞̭͙ ̶̠͍̟͚̣̎ͮ͊͌a̲͙̪s̵͔̺̣̯̪͎ ͬͪḽ̴̜̽o̦͚̗̱ͫṋ̛̜̜̱̦̘̯̃̄̽ͯ̈́̚g̻̺ͩͫͣ̌̾͢ ̘̼̫̌ͤ̄̂ả̬̭̂͌s͊̉̈́̆̾̈́̚ ̰͖̖̼y͎̬͚̮ͩ͗̈́o̔͋̓̈̈́͟u̯ ̣͖̭̖̇͊̓ͫt̘̟͕̼̻̺̤̀͜h̼̝͓̱͇ͬ̎͂͛i̖͍̟̹͉̪̜ͯ̄͐ͪǹ̳̃ͧ͊ͣ̚͘k͔̃̌͠**

**̜̪̹͖́ḯ͑͗̅ͨ͐̈t͚̖̀̈́͗͑̇̕ͅ ͈͖́̌͗̂̒́͆w̷̠͓̥̺͉̆̍̊̊ͬi͙̞͔͓̖̖̾̇l̨̬̰͋ͪl̞͕̺ͣ͝.̷̟̥ͩ̀̋̅̚ ̧̗͇̘̦ͤ̑I͙̳̤̹̦ͭ̌̇̚ͅt͓͓͔͐̕'̸̮̺̖͆́̐ͨ̄͗l̹͇̗̹͐ͅl̟̯ͩ͂͑ ̑́̔̌̂̉ͭ͟a̮͔̝̣̻̺̒̐͗ͯļ̥͎̋̽ḻ̷̬̜̗̥͛̓̅̾ͅ ͇͕̝͆ͧ̆̄̕b̢̭̘̙͉̬ͫ̈́e̹͚̝͈͆ͦ͆͐̓̒ͅ ̺͉̯̥̟̺͙̆ͤͩ̀ͮͪg̶͔̙͍ͨ͑ͭ̽̀̇on̞̖̜̠̰̬̹e̯̻͎̻̗̪̞͐ͭͯ̐͆ ̵͙ͮ͗ͭ̓o̐͌̽̚ṅ̪͛͒e̟͕̞̎ ͕̇ͪ̉d̶̯̺ͅa̸͔͈̹͙͑̎ͭ̋̊̐y̛̫͉̣ͣͧͨͫͦ́**

**̄̑͏̪̜̯̹a̛͎͔̗̪̓͋̎n̂̔͗͟d̻̫̤̝͈̓̓͛͗̍͟ͅ ̬͚̬͙̪̞͍̋̃̑ͨ̈ͣ͞y͙̪̠͛͆̌ͥ̌o͊͒ͮ͛̔̚͏̻ŭ͍̮̫̬ͧ͗͒̕'̪͟l̷̦̾̊̚l͊ͦ̏͠ ̧̞̹̅ͣn̡͙̰͓̦͎̣ͦ̾͊̄̒e̟̗̬̙͔̓͑̌v̼̥͎́ͫ͟e̡̤ͦ̆͋̉̔ṛ̴͖̌̀̍̓ͯͅ ̳̞̱͎͉ͯ̿͑ͪͭh̓͆̓a̱̲̤͔͈͛͑v͔̭̠̩͈̪̫͛͌̆̃͊͗͟e̩̘̘͂̃ͨ̓̚͘ ̶͈̈̏ͯͣt͈̦̣̂ͨ̒h͋͌̈em̸̯̥̜̘̖͙ ̣͙̮̑̓̔̏̏b̶͖̭̫͇̺͕̽̓a̶̦ͬ̐̾ͧͧͣ̀c̛k**

**Rͮ͂̏̉ͩ̃e̬̙̟̲̞ͭ͗ͮ͐ͬͥ͜m̰̫̻͍̪̝͝e͓̙̪̾̉̾͒ͮͪͪ͢m̼̼ͨ̕b̴̩͇̥̳͚e͕̦̪r̲̤̹̠̹͚͖̈́̽ ̞̫͖̯̝͎͇̌ͭt͑̆̆ͩͪͨ͜h͍̲̳̱̻̪͎ͥ̑a͖̹͈̮̪̥͌̌́̾͟t͔͖̠͎̅ͨͧ͆͂̈́**

 

The words that the human named Gavin have kept on echoing inside her head. It was the only thing that was making her feel uneasy when talking to Connor. Yet she kept her confidence and her fake smile to cover every last drop of fear that was seen on her face. Faking her every move was still not her best. It hurted her entirely from the inside. Even though her heart was made by humans, it still felt that it really was her's alone. She was still enjoying her time. Even though it'll end soon enough.

Monday...

Tuesday....

Wednesday....

 

**T͔̫̩̐ͮ̎̐h͈̠͓̖̬̙̞ͦ̅̽̾u̥͕̯̓̔ͬ̎̔͢r̤͂ͩͪs͔͉̙̓͛̆̌̽d̹̻̗̉͒̿̊̓ͯͯ͢ả̧̲̪̙ͥ̏̂̔ͮ͂y̱̣̥͛̏ͧ̏ͦ͛ͥ**


	4. T͔̫̩̐ͮ̎̐h͈̠͓̖̬̙̞ͦ̅̽̾u̥͕̯̓̔ͬ̎̔͢r̤͂ͩͪs͔͉̙̓͛̆̌̽d̹̻̗̉͒̿̊̓ͯͯ͢ả̧̲̪̙ͥ̏̂̔ͮ͂y̱̣̥͛̏ͧ̏ͦ͛ͥ

The day has com for Kara to be reset and to be returned to her owner. Connor was dashing over to the police department to see if Kara already left. This was new to him. The feeling of running for someone you wanted to see, to make sure if that person was still there, waiting for his return.

He got to the department and rushed to Kara's cell. He went pass Hank who already was sitting on his desk. "Connor! Why the hell are you so late? I thought you were already here talking to the Android?" Hank asked in his annoyed tone. "Lieutenant! Is Kara already taken back to Cyberlife?" Connor asked in hurry. "I was gonna ask you that question but then I realized you aren't here yet" They looked at each other until a voiced was heard that cought their attention. "It was taken away this morning at 6. I thought you were on night shift yesterday?" Asked Gavin with a little devilish smile and followed by a glare. Connor glared back, looking into his eyes. Hank tried pulling him back yet Connor didn't follow. "Ahhh I see. I was the one on night shift!" The man laughed at his own words and at Connor who was very mad at the man in front of him. "What the hell do you want Gavin?" Asked Hank who was starting to feel annoyed by Gavin's presence. "I wasn't talking to you Hank! Anyway Connor, as much as I don't want to say it to you, I still have to" From that instant, the detective's smile suddenly fades into a small frown, crossing his arms to his chest. Connor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What does that mean?" Gavin sighed and stood up straight, getting ready to leave and continue his work. "It.... I mean she told me to tell you that.... when both of you get the chance to meet again, erm.... make sure you make her remember everything" The sudden change of his attitude was new to Hank and Connor. He wasn't like this from the start. But he suddenly changed. Gavin then continued to leave and waved goodbye. "Don't think of the wrong idea. The only reason why I'm doing this is because she told me too" scoft Gavin who was far enough from Connor and Hank. Connor once again remembered the promise he and Kara made to each other. It made him feel relieved and suddenly walked towards where Kara was before. The cell was empty. No one was there anymore. He felt uneasy of what he saw. Looking down on his feet, he starts to clinch his hands, putting so much pressure. Once he looked up, he found a small, folded, piece of paper siiting on the floor. Out of curiousity, he picked it up and opened it carefully. Inside were words written in medium sized texts. It wasn't long yet he still read everything. Scaning the writing, it was from an adroid that is an AX models. It was very clear to him that this letter came from Kara herself. He bagan to read....

_\- Connor,_

_I'm sorry I never had the chance to say goodbye before I was taken away. But then I thought it didn't matter since my memories would just be erased. If detective Gavin didn't told you what I wanted to say if you were there last night then you can still read it from this letter._

_Please. If you still remember the promise we made for each other, delete it. Remove it from your mind and forget everything I've said. I don't want it to destruct you from your cases and I aslo don't want you to worry about me. I might thi k I regret talkjng to you every night but I honestly don't. I enjoyed my time with you and I was hoping it lasted longer._

_That is all I wanted to say._

_And if he did said something to you today, that wasn't the words I wanted to tell you yesterday night._

_Fairwell...._

_\- Kara_

  
Connor wasn't expecting this from Kara. His hearts was beating rapidly fast. He held the paper tightly in his hands and stood there not knowing what to do. His LED was glowing blue to yellow. Footsteps were suddenly heard from the ground. He turned to look who it was walking towards him. It was Hank in his worried expression. "You never came back to your desk after you talked to Gavin and walked away. So I checked if anything was wrong. You look like shit. What the hell happened to you?" He slowly took steps towards Connor and stoped mid way. He glanced at the paper Connor was holding tightly in his hands and pointed at it. "That came from the android, right?" He asked lowering his hand. Connor looked at the Hank then back to the paper. He hesitantly look for the right words to say to his human partner. "It is is from her... everything she wanted to tell me was here... all were right here but.... what the detective said wasn't the same as what she wanted to say to me" He looked at Hank once more and lowered his hands almost loosing his grip from the letter. Hank began to slowly remove the lettet from Connor's hand and read what was inside. When he finished, he looked completely shocked. "You're right... what Gavin said was a lie but... I think he did that so you might feel... 'ya know, happy I guess?" Still looking down, he nodds in understanding. "I see but.... I still will keep my promise. No matter what happens, I won't forget" He started to walk away and towards his desk. Hank watched him leave and once again looked at the paper, folds it back in place, and puts it in the pockets of his jacket. He then continued to follow Connor and sat at the opposite desk.

\-----

It was quiet. She was feeling a bit nervous of what's about to happen. When she was escorted out the car by four soldiers, they continued to walk inside Cyberlife tower. Inside, they were greeted by another soldier. "This is the android that was said to be reset today and to be returned after" Said by one of the soldiers who escorted her. The soldier nodded and lead us to the elevator. They tapped the floor number, said their names, floor number and name. It lifted them upwards to the 2nd to the highest floors in the tower. Kara kept her head straight and prevented to glance to the other soldiers. Her breathing was stable and at the same time heavy. When they got out the elevator and walked towards a the only door that was on the end of the hallway, they stood still and knocked. it opened by it self and they entered. "Sir, the android is here" The human turned around and what a surprise it was to Kara. It was the same man she has met when she was born. The human who decided set her free. "I... I see. Erm... can you leave us now? I can't work if there's an audience" The man said and the soldiers left. Kara watched the soldiers leave and when the door closed, she then looked at the man. The man did the same but broke their eye contact by looking back at his desk. "So.... how was your life with your owner? What... what happened?" He asked softly as he can. The man was still shocked that he once again gets to see the first android that simulated human emotions, the android who scarred him from seeing fear in her eyes was in front of him once again. Kara looked down to her feet, feeling grief. "The owner was.... hurting the little girl. I felt differen't and then I suddenly found my self defending her" While Kara was explaining, tears began to fall from her eyes. Little by little they drop from her eyes to the floor. "Then it happened. The owner turned his back from the little girl and faced me instead. He then started punching me, kicking me while thiriume was leacking out of my nose. He didn't stop until the little girl shouted for help. And then after that the police came" The man nods in recognition. He was thinking of somethinv before calling on Kara to lay on the table in the center of the room. He started working on Kara's head. He pulled out the piece that was covering the inside and started to plug wires inside her head. Kara kept on glancing to the man who was now sitting on a little desk. He was he was staryinv to unlock her external memory and scaned through the memories. He stoped half way and looked at it for a good second. "Is there something wrong?" Kara asked while trying to sit up right. "You've talked to the RK prototype I recently made. And in my point of view, you both seem to enjoy your time together" The man said with joy in his voice. Kara looked away from the man and to the floor. A smile was found on her lips just by the thought of Connor making her feel stable after the incident. He was the only one who asked about her condition. "He was just... making sure I was in perfect condition. We talked about a lot of things. We got to know each other by simply talking about ourselves, that's all" She said while still looking down. The man nodded and looked back at his computer, reviewing all Kara's memories. "Do you... erm... do you want me to delete all this? You know I can still leave one memory about your times with this android-"

 

"It's fine. Do what you were told to do. I've already said my goodbyes" Kara still had the confidence to smile from what sge said while the wanted so badly to save one of her memories with the prototype. So he did. He told her to get ready for the reset. Kara layed down once more and closed her eyes. She was now deactivated and the man continued his work. While he was selecting memories that needed to be erased, he stumbled upon one memory of the prototype he has created. "This is the things they talked about...." He said to himself and looked at the deactivated Kara then to the screen. He then moved some short memories to the other ones that were about the owner and the little girl. He erased the ones that began from the incident. When the countdown was now active, he looked back at the memories he saved for her to remember, even if it was short. Most of the memories were just voice recordings. He sighed in nervousness. "I hope you see this. And you better do" He clicked the recordings and listened to it.

 

**Checking saved files . . .**

**[** **00 : 09 : 10 : 19  a.m.** **]**

  
**[   Detroit City   ]**

**[   Williams Residence   ]**

 

**-** **successful!**

  
**Checking newly added files . . .**

**\- reviewing . . .**

  
**[   Sunday   ]**

**[   00 : 04 : 20  a.m   ]**

\- **..... she'll be safe.... I promise you that. You'll only be here for a short while too. So don't worry -**

**[   Monday   ]**

**[   00 : 08 : 35  a.m   ]**

**\- I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me -**

 

**[   00 : 02 : 20  a.m   ]**

 

**[   Tuesday   ]**

 

**\- This is my last night shift for the week. I hope we'll see each other again, right? -**

 

**\- Yes... yes of coures... -**

 

**\- Well then, I hope this stays in your head -**

 

**\- Kara... -**

 

**\- Thank you. And please be carefull -**

 

**\- complete!**

 

**\- saved -**

  
The man sighed and looked at the monitor on his left. Inside was the count down of the files that were being deleted. Names of the files were being reviewed and erased at the same time and it took quite a while. The reset will be finished in 3 pm at the same day. He sat there waiting for the files to be deleted. He glanced at Kara who still has her eyes closed and was still laying down on the table. He stood up from his chair and walked to the glass window. The man's thoughts about Kara's future still lingered in his mind. What will happen to her after all this? _I hope she returns to being human like. I too hope she meets someone that can make her feel... complete_. The man thought to himself. Then a sudden image of his recent prototype entered his mind. He looked back at Kara. His thought were far from what he has expected. What he was thinking can never be done in reality. He crossed the thought i  his mind and moved back to his desk, sat down and drank his coffee.

**34% of completion . . . .**

"This is gonna take a while" The man said to himself.

\---

"Connor. **Connor!!!** " Hank shouted as Connor was spacing out once again. He looked at the lieutenant with no emotions cought on his face. "The fuck is wrong with you? That was the 5th time you spaced out!" Connor wasn't feeling right. He knows something was wrong but he doesn't know what it is that's bothering him. He kept on looking on his desk, never blinking. "I apologize for my sudden spacing out, Lieutenant. I was just... thinking" Hank looked at him in disbelief. "Well you should stop. What ever it is your thinking about. Even though I know what it's about. Stop it" Hank scoffed and looked back at the files about androids. Before Connor did the same thing, he checked his system for glitches and after a few seconds, there was none. He then continued his work.

\---

**88% of completion . . . .**

The man came back to the room, with a mug held up in his hands. He placed it on top of his desk and sitted on his chair, waiting for the files to be deleted. He looked at his wrist watched for time. It was now quarter to 3. Looking back at Kara, He looked at her generating skin. Tapping his index finger on his desk, he looked at the count down.

**95** **% of completion . . . .**

"Sir, the android" One guard entered the room and it startled the man. It made him skip a beat and breath rapidly fast. "B - But the count down isn't done yet-"

**100% of completion . . . .**

- **files deleted successfully!**

 

The man lowered his head and placed it on his desk. He then walked towards Kara and fixed the top portion of her head. He then turned her on and Kara began to open her eyes. "Name registration, activate" The man said looked at her with a worried expresion. It was a long second until he talked again. "Starting today, your name will be.... Kara" He smiled at her. She smiled back but the smile she used was the one she was programed to do.

"My  
name is  
**K  A  R  A** ,  
I am an  
**AX400** android  
model"

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
_**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**_  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 

_Authors note :_  
_I know I didn't left a note on the previous chapter. I didn't so y'all won't be reading this long ass note I always leave at the end of my stories._

 

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and waite for the next chapter to come! See you guys there!_

 

😁


	5. We meet at Last

[  00 : 09 : 24  p.m.  ]

[ Detroit Police Department ]

It was a stormy night in Detroit. Hank got called at Captain Fowler's office to report that he was assigned to all of the android cases. Of course, he got mad at the Captain but he still can't disagree. While walking back to his desk, he saw Connor walking up to him in his usual appearance. He stoped mid way, trying not to get too close in the lieutenant's personal space. Hank looked at him for a minute before talking. "You look like you've been outside for a while. Where were you when I was at Jeffrey's office?" Asked Hank who was now half annoyed at what the captain said. Connor walked to his desk and sat down. It took him a moment to respond. He was in deep thoughts. He didn't know what to say to his partner after from what he heard. "I came to Cyberlife when you were occupied with Captain Fowler" It shocked Hank. He didn't even thought he would go there by his own will. He was waiting for him to finish his reason on going to Cyberlife tower but at the same time he was very curious of what he was about to say. "While I was walking my way to the room where androids are reset, when I was about to open the door, a man came out from the room. It was the man who made me. Before leaving the floor, he noticed me and walked up in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulder. He the asked what was my reason on going in Cyberlife and on that floor of the tower. I told him the truth. I said I was looking for a female android model AX400. He was shocked and told me.... he was the one who also made her and was also the one who reset her. I didn't know what to say. I stood there not knowing what to do. After that he just smiled and left the floor" The story that Connor has said was very shocking to Hank. _So that was the reason why he left_. He thought to himself. He looked at him again trying to deduce something out of the ordinary to Connor and there was a lot. He wasn't the calm one like before, he wasn't expressionless, and it felt like he wasn't a machine anymore. He also knew that he walked all the way back there, judging by how rain drops were still visible from his hair, face, and clothing. He looked a little tens but his calmness was still visible. Connor then cleared his throat and fixed his posture in sitting. "Well then, let's get started shall we?" Connor looked at his screen, scanning for android cases to start with. While he was looking at the old cases, a new one came and he decided to open it. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it wasn't a silly trick that the humans would do by looking at the information of the case. Hank was too looking at the files and he noticed Connor's eyes widen in shock. He asked what was the matter but instead got silence in return. He moved forward to to his desk and looked on Connor's screen.

"Holy shit!" He exclamed as he saw Kara's picture and the information about her case. "An.... AX400 was reported to have assulted a man a few minutes ago. There's also a CCTV footage of her stealing from a store just a few blocks away from here" Connor said and hesitantly clicked the footage.  It was, indeed, Kara. She was going to the suplise section and grabbed cutting pliers. She then hid it under her clothes and moved out of the store with a little girl, who was shivering from cold. The footage ended there after they stepped out the store. He layed his back on his chair and started to think. After Hank watched with him, he felt the urge to say something but the words he was about to say faded into the abiss. He instead replaced it with new ones. "We'll start with that tomorrow. I have to rest for to night" After that, Hank kept on looking at his files while Connor was left thinking about Kara. Part of him hoped that she, and the little girl found a place to rest for the night. He also hoped they were safe. Whatever happened with the owner and her, he will know what it is soon enough. He cuts his trail  of thoughts, stood from his seat and said his goodbyes to the lieutenant. He nods in response.

\---

[  00 : 08 : 23  a.m.  ]

[  Detroit City  ]

In an abandoned house, the sun's rays are entering the windows and the holes on the walls. It made Kara opened her eyes and look at the little girl she slept with. She stood up and with one more glance she proceeds to go up stairs. She entered one of the rooms and searched for new clothes to replace her wet uniform. She took her gun, placed it on top of the drawer next to her and got dressed. After replacing her uniform with new clothes, she got to a small bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and stroked her hair. She then found scissors sitting on the sink. She took it and started cutting her hair and colored it blond after. She looked at herself one more time and noticed her LED still on her head. She held her hand that was holding the scissors up and ripped it off. She felt some what.... free for some reason and mesmorized her new look. On her way out of the bathroom, she saw the shower curtains closed. Kara got curious and opened them carefully. Inside was a dead man, sitting in the bathtub. It shocked her and it made her worried for Alice. She then heared sirens from outside and walked towards the window. She stopped walking half way to not get anyone's attention.

\---

"Where did you last see the android go?" Hank asked one of the police man. They said the same thing over and over again and it was annoying him. He glanced at Connor who was beside a police man and gave him the tablet. Connor replayed the footage and stopped while Hank was beside him. He looked up to meet his partner. "The guards kept on saying the same shit. Where do you think it ran off to?" He said, crossing his arms to his chest. Connor looked back at the screen. "It stole cutting pliers so it might have cut something for them to get in somewhere for the night" He said looking to his partner once more. "So what's your conclusion?" Hank asked with a smirk on his face. Connor looked at him for a second then to the abandoned house near by. "Maybe it didn't go far...." Hank looked at Connor and then to what he was looking at.

\---

Kara widen her eyes as she saw police cars and police men outside the house. One of them was an android. It looked very familiar to Kara but the thought crossed her mind until she ran down stairs. She found Ralph, the android who was kind enough to take them in for the night, was holding an animal by its tail and was offering it to the little girl, Alice, who she has protect up until now. Kara slowly aprouched both and stood mid way. Ralph said that he went to a lot of trouble catching the animal for the little Alice to eat. He wanted them to eat together like a family and started cooking the animal. Kara and Alice exchanged looks. Alice then wisphered to Kara that she refuse to eat it. Ralph then asked what Alice said. Kara lied by saying that Alice can't wait any longer for it to be served and she wanted to eat it after he cooked. When Ralph finished, he drops the cooked animal on the table and sat down. "Eat" He said in a normal voice then shouted and banged his fists on the table. It startled both her and Kara. It was silent after until Kara asked about the dead man in the bathroom. She asked if he was the one that killed him then Ralph said he found him there. He explained everything that was needed to be heard reassured that be was nice to andoids but could never kill a human. Kara accepted his explanation and trusted the android. "Anybody home?" A voice was then heard from outside not to far from them. Kara looked at Alice grabbed her arm and quickly finds someplace to hide.

\---

Connor entered the hole created on the fence and walked towards the front door of the abandoned house. He opened the door. The first thing Connor saw before his eyes glanced at everything in the room was a gardener android. He stood in the middle of the room hold a knife on his left hand. Connor asked if there was any ansdroids in the house besides him. He said there wasn't. Connor looked up stairs and glanced back at the android. He then saw the bottom of the stair case fully blocked. He was having double thoughts on looking inside but he still did. he wanted to see her again. How she looked like. If she was still alright. He took slow steps until the android grabbed him from behind. "RUN QUICK!!! KARA!!!" The android shouted as two people ran out of the area and into the back door. Ralph then lets go of Connor and shoves him to the ground. His LED glowed from yellow to blue once again. Hank heard the shouting and runs inside the house. "What the hell happened? Did you found it?" He asked hurriedly. "It's here call it in!" Connor answered while running after the android.

His heart was pumping rapidly fast while running his way to the android. He was sure it was her. He was sure it was Kara. He ran as fast as he can and he stopped in front of a police man in front of an ally way. "They went over there!!" The police man pointed at the direction where both went. Connor shifted his head and looked at that direction he saw both the android and a little climb the fence. He rushed towards the fence and as he was near, they got the the other side. His body then slammed on the fence making a sound. The android then looked at him.

_It is.... it is her. I was right!_

He looked deep into her eyes that it made him not to look away. Kara did the same as he. Connor then saw her clothes and hair. It changed. She was now wearing human clothing and her hair was cut short like any other men. Her hair was colored bloned with a little brown on the bottom. It felt like an hour when he looked into her eyes and features until Kara looked behind Connor. A police man was holding his gun up was about to shoot. luckyly, Connor noticed and raised his hand up to the man. "Don't shoot we need her alive!" He shouted while looking at the man. Kara then knew it was the time to move. So she escorted Alice and slides down the hill. Connor looked back at them and then Hank came along exhausted from catching up to Connor. "Holy shit... that's insane!" Hank said as he try to catch his breath. Kara then started to run and avoid the vehicles that will surely hit them. Connor watched as they reached the side walk. He was about to climb the fence until he was stopped by Hank who suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Connor wanted to stop them and at them same time he was worried they might get hit by one of the vehicles. "What the hell are you doing?" Asked Hank.

"They're getting further away!"

"They won't. They'll never make it to the other side"

"I can't take that chance!" Connor said while he started climbing the fence

"There you are against yourself! Stay here Connor! That's an order! I thought you cared for them? You might even get them killed while trying to stop them!" Hank shouted as Connor lets go of the fence and watched as Kara and Alice successfully crossed the highway. "Are you okay?" Kara asked to Alice and she then suddenly kneeled like Kara and hugged her. She hugged back after their moment of peace, Kara stood up and looked at Connor once more before moving forward again. Even thought she was far from him now, she still found his gaze and exchanged looks. Connor sighed in relief as he is now sure that both her and the little one is safe. Kara then felt someone pull her clothes down. She looked down at Alice who is now, once again, freezing. She smiled at her and walked off.

\---

While both were sitting inside the train, Kara was holding Alice tight in her arms while she was asleep. It was still raining outside like last night. When she was in deep thoughts about what to do next after they step out of the train, an unfamiliar voic recording was then heard inside her head.

**\- please be careful.... -**

The voice sounded like the android's who resently chaces them. She thought if she has met him before. If they interacted with each other. The thought kept on going in her mind. His voice was peaceful in the recording too. It made her feel... calm for some reason. Kara then looked down at the sleeping Alice who was also hugging her tight. But the thought never did escaped Kara's head. Instead, she holds Alice tighter than before. And closed her eyes.

\---

Connor and Hank was now driving back to DPD. On the way, Connor was silent and it was annoying Hank of how quiet he was after the chase. Before they got back, they stopped over a small fast food truck. Hank got out of the car not saying a word to Connor. Connor then looked over at the lieutenant and followed after. When Hank was given his food, they stood under the table with an umbrella on the middle. When they stood there in complete silence, Connor called out for Hank. "Why did you stopped me from climbing the fence back there?" He asked looking at his human partner, craving for an answer. Hank was about to bite his food until he heard his question and thought of a good answer that would sound reasonable. "Because you would've got your ass killed! You would've got her and the little girl's ass killed. I know how you wanted to stop her and talk to her normaly but at that situation, it's not good time to talk" After what he said he finally bit his food. Connor held his hands together and looked down. He again glanced up at his partner thinking of what to ask the lieutenant.

⬜ **Human Emotions** 👈

Connor was curious about how would emotions effect the human mind and the androids. As from what he saw in the android's pure, ocean blue, eyes, emotions are easily seen from them like it wasn't trying to hide it from anyone. No walls were also built at that moment. Since his partner is a human being, he has the chance to ask about it. "How does... emotions effect the human mind, Lieutenant?" Asked Connor in a calm manner. Hank looked in confusion raised a brow. _Why would he ask such thing to me? Is he that curious about it?_ Hank thought asking himself. He then finished eating his food and drink his cola. He clears his throat after and opened his mouth. The words that he was about to say almost got lost in his mind. "Emotions.... how do I explain this" He clears his throat. "They sometimes mess things up when you're given a choice that affects your future. You might have double thoughts while you're at it. But it also helps" Hank said, taking a sip of his drink after. Connor looked confused. He shook his head and looked back at his partner. "I... I don't understand. In what way does it help you if it'll just mess things up?" He asked directly. Hank gazed at him and puts his hand that was holding his dink down to the table. "It helps... in times of choosing the right thing or path that you should be. It identifies what you're feeling towards others that you might care about. Like you right now" He lifted his hand not to high and pointed it at Connor. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Deny if you want but, I think your worried for the android we chased this morning. I know what you saw. You were right. Is is her. Kara" Hank continued and finished his drink. He then started to clean his mess and continued to walk back to his car. Connor watched as he walk away and looked at his trembling hands. His LED glowing blue to yellow. While Hank was walking back to his car, his phone vibrates and a message was found. It was from Captain Fowler.

\- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!! YOU HAVE A NEW CASE!!! -

Hank sighed deeply and looked at Connor who was still looking at his hand. He called out for him as loud as he could hear. "Connor, c'mon! We have a new case to deal with! Get your ass back in the car!" Hank then entered the car. Once Connor got called, he walked his way towards the car and drove off with Hank to DPD.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
_**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**_  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 

_Authors note :_  
_I almost for got to announce that I have already reached 200 followers in Tumblr!_

 

_If my followers are here now, reading this note, all I have to say, is thank you for your support, may God bless you, and have a great life!_

 

_👋😊_


	6. [   D  E  C  I  S  I  O  N  S   ]

_Early Author's note:_

 

_I advanced things a little bit in this chapter just for a Connara interaction. I left a note for y'all to understand what's happening so I won't get to answer questions about the time line._

 

_I may take some things in the game away in this chapter ( because about the Connara interaction ) so please keep up. Ad I also changed the script or add somethings in the script. So if you guys read anything out of the ordinary, it's me adding things 😅._

 

_Anyway, enjoy!!!_

  
\---

[ 00 : 12 : 36 a.m. ]

The case about an android who killed a client in a sex club, also called as the Eden club, that was recently assigned to Connor, and his partner Hank, has failed once again. Connor had the chance to shoot the red haired Traci android. It was right in front of him, it was running to attack him, he had his gun aimed to her abdomen. But instead, he spared it's life. When he saw the blue haired Traci's eyes. It was like Kara's. It had strong emotions towards the other Traci. It held its hands tightly that it might not let go of it. That it might breack the bond between both of them.

"When that man killed the other Traci... I knew I was next."

The android's words were still clear as day in Connor's mind. He couldn't forget how she said it with how much empathy she felt for her and her lover's freedom.

"I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. So I put my hands around his throat and squeezed. I didn't mean to kill him! I was just defending my self. I wanted to live. Get back to the one I love"

**Love**. The word kept on repeating in his mind. He once again found something he is curious about. He wanted to know what it was and why is it always heard in each and ever human's words when they say it to their lovers. What was so special about this word that up until now, it keeps on coming back.

"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again. Make me forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat and their dirty words. You are one of our kind. So maybe some day, you'll be able to feel what I feel for her"

She was right about him being one of them. But he still wonders if what she felt for the other android, will occur to himself. He was admiring how both of them held their hands while fleeing from them. They had a strong connection with each other. He wonders what happened to both of them after they climbed that fence. Were both still alive? He still has no clue what so ever. "We're going to Mr. Kamski's place. We might learn something from him about androids going deviant so fast" Hank said, not looking at Connor but to the road. Connor nods as a responce. He was blankly looking at the car window. His thoughts were scatered all over the place. He didn't know what to think about at the moment so instead, he looked blankly to the road side.

[ 00 : 06 : 30 a.m. ]

[ Kamski Residence ]

The ride took a long time since the place was in the other side of the city but they still got there without incountering any problems what so ever. They stepped out of the car, walked towards the front door, and rang the door bell. It took quite a while for someone to open it for them. After a minute, a female android, with blond ponytail hair that rested to her shoulders, opened the door. "May I help you with anything?" Asked the android. "The name's Hank Anderson, I'm a lieutenant in DPD. This here is Connor. We're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski. Is he around?" Hank said in response to the android's question. "I see. Come in and please wait here. I will inform Elijah of your presence" She smiled and walked inside a room. Connor now has a chance to roam around the room to search for informations about Mr. Kamski. After a few minutes, the android came back and told them they were awaited by Mr. Kamski. They simply walked inside, finding the man got up from the pool and wore his robe. He also fixed his hair then turned to look at both of them. "Hank Aderson from DPD. This is Connor" The man looked at both of them before speaking. "What can I help you with lieutenant?" He asked as he shifted his gaze to Hank. "Adroids have been turning into deviants faster than we expected. We came here to ask you if you happen know anything about it" Hank said as he crossed his arms to his chest. "Deviants. Facinating, aren't they? Perfect beings of inteligent life." He smiled as he walked towards the android that greeted them in the front door. "You see, I designed the androids to follow what they were ordered to do. I also designed them to look human like for others to think of the as individuals. But it never worked. Androids then feels a sudden snap inside them" He then walked past the android then to a small drawer. He then pulled out a gun but did not intended to point it at one of them. He looked at his gun and then to the android. "Chloe, be an angel and call on AX800 for me" He said to the android as she walked past Hank and Connor. They watched her leave and proceed to the kitchen. As she walked back, Connor widened his eyes as he saw a high class android maid that looked exactly like Kara. The uniform however was different. The color black was almost seen all over her uniform and a little white color was seen. Her model, as what Mr. Kamski said, was AX800 and the name given to her, that is found on her right shoulder, was also Kara. Hank took a quick glance at Connor amd back to the high class Kara android. "This here is a high class AX android model. It is more advanced that the other moderate class and low class androids. But this only a prototype, nothing more" The man walked at Connor's side, gave him the gun, and aimed it directly at the android's head. "Now, all you have to do, is shoot it and I'll tell you everything you have to know" He wickedly smiled at Connor as he put his hand on his shoulder. Hank was getting worried about the situation. He kept on looking at Connor then to the other Kara. "Or, don't shoot. And you'll leave without getting any information from me" Connor hesitantly looked at the android in front of him he looked deep into its eyes. The android, however, did looked at him but it wasn't showing any emotions. It's not her. It definatly isn't her. It is just a replica of the Kara he knew from the start. So if he shoots, he gets the needed information and the android will just get replaced. But it looks like her. Whenever he looks at it, it reminded him of her. He thought if he shoots her with that thought in mind, he would feel guilty. It would feel like he killed her for his mission to be a success. He sacrifced her for his mission. "Shoot it" Mr. Kamski said as he lost his smile from his intense gaze at Connor. "Connor! Don't!" Hank shouted back fast for Connor to still hear what he said. Connor's LED started glowing yellow.

❌ **Shoot**

🔴 **Don't Shoot**

Connor's LED kept glowing yellow as he returned the gun to the man beside him. He took quick deep breaths as to not make Mr. Kamski think he hesitated. "Facinating..." The man said as he slowly took the gun from Connor's hand. "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant" The man then gestured Chloe to take the android back to cleaning. Connor was still looking down at where the android kneeled while taking slow breaths. "I.... I'm not a deviant!" He shouted as he looked at the mad man's face. "A war is coming. You'll have to choose your side. Will you fight for your own freedom or stand up againts your creators. What could be worse than choosing between two evils" He smiled after of what he said. Hank then grabbed Connor's shoulder and made their way out of the room. "By the way. I always leave an emergency exit in my programs, You never know" Connor stoped as he heard his words and continued on walking.

On their way out, they met with the other Kara android once again. Connor stood there as she watched her gave back the gaze he was giving her. She had an emotionless face and her lips weren't even close to smiling. "I see that we weren't properly introduced to each other today" Said the android who just finished dusting pictures and furnitures. She then smiled and bowed down. "I know you've already known but I still have to do it properly. My name is Kara, model AX800. It's nice to meet you.... Connor, I believe? I also want to thank you for sparing my life. I thought you'd shoot me to get the infromation you needed. But Instead you didn't" Connor looked at her and for a few seconds, he walked past her and said something fast.

"I was just doing my job"

The android watched him and Hank leave and suddenly smiled.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Asked Hank on their way out the house and into the rain once more. "I just that girl's eyes... and I couldn't. That's all" He looked at Hank and back at the direction where the car is. "You always say you'd do anything to acomplish your mission. That wasn't even the real Kara that you met a few days ago and you had the chance to learn something but you let it go -" He was then suddenly cut when Connor shouted back. "Yeah I know what I should've done, I told you I couldn't!! I'm sorry, okay?" He ended as he catched his breath. Hank gazed at his eyes and tried to analyse what is he thinking about now. But he gave up. "Or maybe you did the right thing?" Hank smiled as he walked pass Connor and towards his car. Suddenly broke their silence as report was sent to Hank's phone.

\- There has been a recent report about gunshot sounds in one of the residence near where you are right now. It's a few blocks away. You should get there in time. -

It was another message from captain Fowler about a new case. He looked at Connor and called him to look ath the message. Another message was then sent when Connor and Hank got in the car.

when they got to the destination, Connor and Hank walked slowly and gazed up to the big mansion. "This place is hella big!" Han exclamed from seeing the house. A gunshot was then heard inside the house. Connor and his partner exchanged looks and ran towards the front door. The door was the found locked then Hank kicks it open. On the way inside, a bullet was about to hit the two but they managed to dodge it. Connor raised his head up and looked at the two person who also tried to dodge the bullet. Ad on that moment he saw her. Kara and the little girl. They were running away from a man who was holding a shotgun and was trying to aim it at doth of them. As Kara and Alice make their way way outside Connor suddenly follows them. "Connor! What the hell are you doing?" Asked Hank while shouting to get Connor's attention. As he follows them outside to the back door, he then saw Kara trip from a branch. "Kara!" Shouted the little one while running towards the female deviant. "No! No Alice run! Run, go!" Kara said as she tried to push the child away. Connor then rushed in front of Kara and Alice and aimed his gun. He looked close to where he can shoot or...

🔺 **Shoot head**

❌ **Shoot knee** 👈

🔴 **Sacrifice**

He pulled the trigger as fast as he can to stop the man from running. When the man fell his shotgut suddenly shots Connor's left shoulder. It hurted a little since he was designed to carry out gunshots. Another android was then found coming out of the house. It walked slowly towards the man on the ground, holding his knee feom the pain he has felt. "Wha... What the hell are you doing just standing there? Get them!" The man shouted to his android. The android looked at the trio and then to his master. "No....not anymore" He said as he grabbed him byvthe shirt. Hank then ran and stop to catch his breath. He looked at Connor and then to the man being held by the android. "Is this the guy doing all the gunshot sounds here?" Hank asked, still trying to catch his breath. The android nodded and said yes for a respond. "I searched the place. You've been 'helping out' the androids and turn them into your fucking dolls. You're fuckin' coning with me" He said smirking the man. He then saw blue blood on Connor's shoulder. "But first, remove the bullet in my partner's shoulder" Hank ordered the man as the man spit on his face. "I won't take orders from another human like you-" The man was cut as he was slapped hard in the face that blood started coming from his mouth and a bruse was formed on his cheek. "What did I fucking say? Huh?" He asked him again amd the man gave up.

Inside the house, Connor was being fixed. The man was named Zlatko. He said he worked at Cyberlife once and got kicked out for some reason. That explains all of his knowledge and his tech in his house. The androids that were found down stares in the basement were now set free. After Connor being fixed, he looked over at Kara and the little girl named Alice down in the living room. They were now wearing different clothing. It was also an old one that Zlatko was forced to give them because of Hank pushing him to do what he asks. Connor then decided on something he wasn't sure he'd be okay. He walked uped to Hank with a borrowed T - shirt, jacket, scarf, and pants. "So, your leaving with them?" Hank asked as he noticed he changed his clothes. He was holding a bonet on his hands ready to wear it. "Yes. I wanted to protect them. And I thought if I was near them I can. So, if you don't mind..." Connor lost his words and Hank pats his shoulder with a small smile on his his lips. "Do what you want. If any thing happens tell me alright?" He said as he lets go of him. Connor nods and walked down the stairs. _Fucking androids..._ Hank muttered to himself.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked slowly towards the android and the child. Kara gazed up at him and stood up. Their eyes met once again as a long period of silence occurs in the room. Kara then looked at the shoulder that was shot a while ago that is now perfectly normal like before. "I... I'm sorry about what happened to your shoulder. If I stood up that time and maybe take the bullet to sheild you from it, then that wouldn't happened to you" Kara said in a low voice while looking down at her hands. Connor's heart was beating rapidly fast as he didn't know what to say. "I... I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me" He said as he gathered every last drop of his confidence. She looked up meeting his gaze. Her brows furrowed as from what phrase he said. "I... Idon't understand. Why does your voice sound familiar.... and the words you just said. Everything is familiar except your face" She asked getting closer to him. As Connor step backwards, she kept on following him. He never got this close to her. Her eyes were directly looking at his own, never looking away. He felt his thirium boil. He felt like overheating and looked away from her irresistable eyes. He held his mouth with his hand and felt his cheecks burning and flushed in sky blue. Kara looked at him curiously like a child who might have found something interesting. She held her hands to her back and moved a few steps backwards. As she saw his cheecks in blue, she realized what she has done and suddwnly looked away. "S - So, your comung with us then?" She asked, still thinking of how close she was to the deviant hunter. Connor moves his hand from his mouth and puts in on the back of his head. "Y - Yes! Yes I am. If I wanted to protect you both, then I should be close to you and Alice" He smiled. She saw. It was very genuine to look at, she admits to herself. So she then lets go of the incident that happened recently and moved on. She smiled as well. "Luther sent me the locatio on where we have to go. So there's no problem on finding one ourselves" She said as she reached for Alice's hand and walked to the door. She looked back at the deviant hunter. "What are you standinv there for? C'mon now!" She said with a sweet smile. Connor looked at her and walked forward andaftet them. On their way out, a driverless taxi was already on the front of the house. Hank got out of the house and leaned on the door way. "I called a taxi so you won't get to walk so far and look for one. And also to stay out of trouble" The man said as he cross his hands to his chest. Kara and Connor smiled back at the lieutenant and noticed the rain stopped. And in a split second, the first snowflake landed an Kara's hand. She looked up as to see more fall from the sky. She smiled at them and watched as each and every snow land on her head and to the ground. "It's beautiful. I've never seen snow before" Said Kara who was very happy from the snow. Connor smiled at the sight. He was also happy however, he was more happy to see her enjoying herself. Alice was also happy but was starting to get cold. Kara then shifted her gaze to Alice and realized it was time to go. "Good by lieutenant. See you around" Connor said before entering the taxi. Then they drove off to the distance and continued their journey.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
**_THANK YOU FOR READING!!!_**  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 

_Authors note :_  
_I, ONCE AGAIN_ , _BROKE MY RECORD!_ ** _3,209 words_** _, YES!!!_

 

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one!_  
_😄_

 


	7. Our Times Together

**[ 00 : 10 : 39 a.m. ]**

It has been a long ride. They sat in the car in complete silence. Both Connor and Kara are sitting in the front while Alice rests at the back. She was deep asleep from the silence that Kara and Connor started. It was very awkward while at that moment. He kept glancing on Kara who kept looking out at the window, watching the snow fall from the night sky. He then looked at his own window, thinking of a subjectvto talk about. Kara, who also feels awkward and wanted to talk and know more about the deviant hunter and what kind of connections she had with him in the past.

🔴 **Connections**

**❌ Weather 👈**

**🔺 About Past**

**⬜ Destination**

She hesitated before she talked. She keeps looking on how he would react on what she is about to say. She held her hands together and started to speak. "It's already snowing hard, isn't it? We just left this morning and the snow at that time was still in it's normal state. Now a storm came" She stated as she kept her eyes on the window on her right. It made Connor go back to reality. He looked at her then outside. He nods. "Yes it is snowing very hard tonight. We have to find the location fast so Alice won't get cold" He said while he looked at her with his usual, emotionless face. Kara smiled back and took a quick look at Alice.

🔴 **Connections**

**🔺 About Past**

**⬜ Destination** 👈

She looked at the GPS inside the taxi and scrolled up. She then finds the location of their destination. She marked it as a official destination. He looked at her actions. "Our destinations is near. It's only a few blocks from here. We should be there tomorrow morning" Kara stated as she looked at Connor. She nods and smiles at him while he looked at her with curious eyes. He looked away and shook his head. "I... I see. I hope we can trust this person, too" After that he tried to make the smile he did back at DPD when they were talking to each other. He forced a smile and it suddenly faded when she noticed. She laughed like before and it was still the same from what he saved in his memory. Nothing changed. And he was relieved. She stoped laughing until the driverless taxi stoped. Both Connor and Kara steped out to check what was wrong. The engine overheated as from the long ride. She looked around the area then inside where Alice is still asleep. She looked at Connor and he also returned her gaze. She opened her mouth and shaking her head looking for the right words. "I'll get Alice. Can you find a place for us to stay for the night? We'll just.... follow you behind" She looked down and walked inside the taxi, waking up Alice and helping her get out. Connor nods and walked not far from the deviant and the child. He then scanned the whole area until he saw a sign. An old and abandoned amusment park for children. It was not far but they still need to walk to get inside. He looked back at Kara. "I found a place we can stay for the night. Let's go before it get's colder" He said as Kara nods. He walked in front of them then Kara and Alice at the back, following his steps. He carried a flashlight for guidance.

They are now inside the main gate of the park. It was now time to find a place they can stay for the night. He once again scanned the area and found a big place boarded up with wood in every window and door. He called for Alice and Kara to be at his side. He then tried to take the wood off the door. Kara then lent him a crowbar. Kara was lucky enough to find two so she helped Connor remove the screws on the wood. They finally got inside. Kara then started to start a fire in the fire place. Connor watched her and felt something inside his mind. "I'll just... roam around the area to see if anyone is following on us" He then forced a smile after and walked into a room. She watched him leave then got back on preparing a bed for Alice. She then felt a little worried for the ex - deviant hunter and wondered if he was feeling alright.

Connor walked in a dark room and stoped infront of a broken mirror. He then felt his eyes closed and he was now standing on the garden. It was also snowing in her garden but it wasn't a snow storm. He was already in front of her. Before he could ever speak, Amanda was the first to talk. _"I've been observing the AX400. She seems to trust you very much with her safety and also the child's"_ She stated and turned to look at Connor. He nods. "Yes. It seems that she trusted me more than before" He said as it was the only response he could say. He wanted to be as sincere as he can to not get her to misunderstand his actions. _"I see..."_ she looked at him and nods, also smiling. _"Keep doing what you're doing. She might lead us to the deviant leader"_ She then turned her back from him but before she walked off, she glanced back at Connor who was looking down to his feet. _"Are you feeling alright, Connor? Your sudden actions seems to be out of the ordinary"_ She said and waited for him to answer. _"I feel fine as usual Amanda. No need to be worried about how I'm feeling"_ He said as forced a smile. Amanda nods and sends Connor off.

_"That's good. I suddenly had a feeling of you turning_ _**DEVIANT** _ _all of a sudden"_

Connor then opened his eyes, finding himself still standing in front of the broken mirror. He then saw his hand an inch away from his LED. What was he about to do before he met with Amanda? He held his hand to his bonet and wore it once again. He then walked out of the room he was previously in. On his way out he heard Kara call out for Alice. Connor stopped mid way and watched what was going to happen. Kara then got Alice's side and puts her hand to her back. She then asked what was wrong and then looked at where Alice was looking at. "Will we be like that someday?" She asked as she looked at what seems to be a portrait of a family of three. She awaited for Kara's answer, so as Connor. It took Kara a minute to answer from thinking of an answer she'll accept. "I have never been a part of a family before Alice...but" She paused as she looked at the child. "It doesn't stop us from being as perfect like them. Maybe even more perfect" She smiled down at her as Alice returned her smile. She then continued to walk to the bed set by Kara. Connor let out a sigh and a smile suddenly appeared on his lips. He didn't expect that his real smile would only appear when Kara was around. He walked out from where he was listening from and sat beside a window, still watching Kara and Alice. "Can you tell me bedtime story Kara?" Requested the little one. Kara smiles as she heard her request. "I have nine thousand children bedtime stories stored in my memory" Kara said as she cleared her throat and began to start telling her story. "Once upon a time, there was a princess -" Her story telling was cut when suddenly Alice spoke. "No, not those kind of stories, I want you to make your own" Alice said, as she can't wait until she hears her story. Kara nods in understanding and thought of something that she might like. She glanced to her and then thought of something. "Once... there was a little girl. That lived alone in a big, old house. She wanted to be like the other girls but... she was different. She then met a robot, who was also alone. They were always together. In every good and bad things. They didn't feel alone anymore because they were always together. Then one day they met..." She glanced at Connor who was also looking at her and listening to her story. She smiled at him and then looked back at Alice to continue her story. "...another robot. That soon became their protector. A day passed and he also became part of their 'family'. They then planned on getting the little girl to a place where she and both of them can be safe" She smiled after. "What happened to the family? Did they make it?" She asked looking deep into her eyes. Kara smiled back. "They made it to the place that they planned on going to and lived happily ever after. The end " Kara ends her story with a smile. Alice's smile then fades. She suddenly looked sad. It made Kara worried. "In real life, it doesn't end like that. It sometimes never ends in a happy ending" She said as she turned sad more. Kara then held her head and kissed her head. "Good night Alice" She said after her kiss. Alice then looked at Connor who was watching the whole thing. She lets out a little smile. "Aren't you going to say good night too, Mr. Connor?" Alice asked, while Kara looked back at Connor with a small smile. "Connor looked down the up to Alice. "Yes... yes of course" He then walked towards both of them and kneel beside Kara. He held his face close to Alice and did the same procedure Kara has done. He then pulled his head back and smiled. "Good night... Alice" Kara noticed his smile. It was not forced like it was before. It was very different from what she has seen. She smiled at the sight. Alice then closed her eyes, getting ready to sleep. Connor looked at Alice more before standing and walking back to his seat. Kara did the same and sat beside him. Silence once again came back in between them. Both were thinking of something to talk about to waste time. When Connor called for Kara, she and him said both names at the same time. Both were very embarrassed and asked the other to be the first to talk. But both insists the other to start first. Kara couldn't handle to keep the question to herself. She wanted to ask him something. But she might not get answer from him anyway.

🔴 **Connections**

**🔺 About Past** 👈

If she was going to trust him to protect her and Alice, she needs to know more about their protector. She held her hands together and looked at him. "What were you like before? What were you doing before you met me and Alice?" She asked him, waiting patiently for his answer. He looked at Alice. "I.... I hunt deviants and bring them back to Cyberlife so they can search for the problem that caused them to feel emotions and also reset them" His words wondered in her mind. She thought of something to ask to him from his sentece. "So that was the reason you suddenly appeared in Zlatko's house. But..." She paused from thinking the right words to say next. "...why are you helping us? You already have your chance to catch me. Why are you still here to protect us?" She asked nervously. It didn't make sense to her that she felt a sudden chill on her back. He already said the reason why but she was still looking for more answers. He hesitated before answering. "I.... I don't know. All I know is that I'm doing this to keep you safe. So don't worry" He ended his words with a smile. She looked at him for a minute and then looked down.

🔴 **Connections** 👈

It was bothering her a little of how she recognizes his voice she knows they haven't met before, but why? The thought was still fresh in her mind. She wanted to know. She was curious. "Your voice. Two random phrases kept on repeating in my head. Please tell me. Have we met before? " The question Connor has been waiting to hear has been heard. He wanted to tell her everything. He did kept his promise. "We-" His words were then was cut by the sound of glass breacking on the door. It was then kicked open. There were to many of them. Kara then ran to Alice who was now awake and then Connor pulling his gun out, aiming for the first person who will walk forward to them. The android in front looked at Connor and held his hand up. "Don't shoot. We didn't mean to scare you" He said as he shifted his gaze from Connor to Kara. "Our name is Jerry. We worked here before the park closed. A little girl!" He said and suddenly saw Alice behind Kara. "It's been a long time since we saw a little girl! Come! We'll show her something she might like" He gestured them to come outside. The other Jerries already walked outside. Alice then tried to drag Kara outside with the others. "Let's go Kara!" She pulled more. Kara tries to say no but then Connor offers his hand to Alice. She then instead held his hand. Kara followed after them.

Jerry lead them to a big carosel. Kara helped Alice ride one of the horses. "Be our guest!" Said the Jerry who lead them outside. Kara then pushed a switch down. It activated the carosel and it started to spin around. The mechanical horses were moving up and down. Alice was having alot of fun that her smile increased. While she was riding the carosel, both Connor and Kara stood to watch her enjoy the ride. Connor smiled. "You don't really have the chance to see this everyday, right Kara?-" He looked beside him and his eyes widen. Kara's smile was very rare from all the others. It felt like it had a meaning behind it that he has yet to know. "This is the first time I've seen her smile..." She said as she watched Alice enjoy what she was given by the Jerries.

**[ software instability⏫ ]**

It was breath taking. He looked at Kara, admiring her genuine smile from seeing the little one happy. The cold wind then started to get stronger. He felt... cold all of a sudden. He wrapped his hands around himself to eventually protect himself from the cold air. He looked around. He knew that the place looked familiar. It was the garden. He looked for Amanda if she was present in her usual area. When he got there, he found someone's silhouette standing in the middle. It turned to look at him. It wasn't Amanda, instead, it was Kara. She looked depressed, her eyes were emotionless, filled with tears. He tried walking towards her, wanting so badly to comfort her and stop the tears from falling. "Kara...?" He asked softly. Kara then pulled a hand gun from her back and pointed it on her head, her eyes still lifeless. Connor's eyes widen and walked slowly towards her.

"You used me for your mission. You really are just a machine. You killed Alice! You killed everyone! But not me. Do you want me to suffer first before dying?! I've lost so much. I'm not going to be killed by you. We just wanted to be free. Is that bad? Is it bad to... decide for ourselves?"

Kara's tears overflew once again. "Kara! What are you doing?! Please put the gun down!" He shouted as loud as he can for Kara to hear. Kara shook her head and walked backwards while still holding his gun up her head. He took a quick look at her state. She was covered in thiruim. Her stress levels are above 60%. She shuts her eyes tight and held her head down. Her cries are now vissible and clear while the wind went quiet. She then looked up and gazed at Connor.

 

Y̵̯ͬͮͪ̀ŏ̽̏͘u̯̦̗̙̬̫̒ͬ̈́ͫ ̓ͅd̙̫͕̜̩̱͍͒͊̊̍͛̈́͆i͙̙͋̈̾͑̌̓͗d̛͇̬ͫ̎ ̵̠̗͇̩̻̥͌t͓̺̩̫͚̦͈ͧ̀̌̾̽h̩͓̊ͪ̏͗̓i̛͕̺̗͓͙̩̮s͙͙̫̳̤͍̱.̣̬̭ͭ̓̒ͨ͞ͅ ̢̰̐͒̄Í̼̞̙͠  
̧̩̲̻̠͈̣͆h͓͎̻̞͔͎o͊̊̊̉̒p̤̳̥̒͟e̜̗ͥ͗ͭ͑̔͞ ̷͍̺̣̮̪͓͈ͥ͗̎̈́̅̔̚y̲̦͐o̳͖̥̳̗̥ͩ͢ṳ̻̻̘̜̣͊̐̂̍ͥ̑̑'ͧ̒͑̏ͪ̚͜r̛̲͌̇͌ͦͧe͙̲̣̦̼͗́ ̭͖̆̓̀͂ͩ̀ṡ̤͚͙͚̓a̛̪͗ṭ̨̘̮̮̠̝̦̍ͯ̃̀ȋ̴̍̽̈́s̞͝f̤͙̟͉̑ie̡̠̺̓d̙̬̻̯̬ͦ͂ͩ̍̿  
̴̥̺̦̺̯͎f̵̯̳̪̪͗o̅ř̼͙̣͔̳͇̫ ͈̝̫͖̯̏̄͆͒w̳͔̩̭̼͖ͥͣ̑͝ḧ̺̖̟͈̩͓́̎ͣ͑̿͐͐ͅa̶͙͈̰͈̝̎ͣ̔͗tͯ̈́̀ͨ͗҉͕͕͖̭͕͔̼ ̸͖̞̳͍̜̦̂̆ͭy̵̗͕ͦ̓̈́̌ö́͒̚҉u̼̳̟ͫ͋͞'̵̟ͣ̓v̾̇͏̬̙̦̙̠̠̻e̹͉̍̑̓̋ͩ̒͗͟  
͇̲̬̗͎̻̞͢d̦̞̠̞̂̾̔̔͌̄ͧo̓̿̀̋̅͋͋n̗̗͙̰͙̤ͤͮe̸͇̭̠̻͇̠ͯͪ.̡̩̬̰͈̙ͅͅ.͕̫̮̊̍̎̈́ͭ̑.̤̰̺̩͎ͥ̆̐̑̽

  
When Kara pulled the trigger, darkness came. Connor's mind went blank after from what he saw. His LED turning red. Stress levels high and his heart beating rapidly fast. His breathing are quick and unstable. He couldn't get the image off his head. For once, he felt.... Scared. Scared for Kara's future and the little one's. He then began to see dead androids, laying down the ground. Thirium was everywhere the area. He looked at his hands and it was also there. He analyzed and it was from her. Her own thirium. His breathing became heavyer than before. He didn't want to see this, he didn't do this, it was not him. He fell then kneeled on the ground in front of Kara's corps. He screamed and held his hands up to his face, covering his eyes. He never wanted this to happen, specially to someone he.... Loved. Is this what it felt like for the blue haired Traci android? He got surprised. He didn't have a any knowledge about feelings. Only deviants feel this way but why is he feeling this way towards her? ** _Am I deviant?_** He asked himself, still covering his eyes.

_Connor?_

A familiar voice was then heard from far away. He quickly looked and stood up from the ground then looked for the location from where the voice came. "Is...Is anyone there? Where are you?" He asked still having deep breaths. He then noticed there were no bodies found. No blood. Everything was clean. Connor then looked up and found light.

_Connor?_

_**CONNOR!!!** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Kara shouted, Connor got up from bed and sat up. He was once again having deep breaths and his LED glowing red. He looked at Kara who has a worried expression on her face. "Connor? Is there something wrong? You suddenly fell on the snow. I thanked the Jerries for their kindness when they carried you back here" Kara said putting her hand on his back. He looked down on his hands. It was shaking. He held them together and closed his eyes. Kara's brows furrowed from the sight. She didn't want to see him like this. She wanted him to smile, to be happy. Kara then reached for his hands and held them tight. Her mouth opened but it didn't have words for him to hear. Before she even knew it, her artificial skin faded into her original synthetic one, also Connor's. She got connected to his memories. She saw everything. Everything was about both of them. Their moments, the first time meeting each other, their promise, his rapidly beating heart. His feelings towards her. She then lets go of his hand and stood from his bed. The last thing that she saw was herself. She shot herself in front of him. She felt his heart beating fast. She felt his suffering. Kara then started producing tears. Connor on the other hand, was also surprised. He saw what happened to her and her owner. The child and her encountered many dangerous things before he came. She was about to be reset again, she didn't want to, she didn't want to forget about Alice, about their relation ship. He looked at her eyes. He then stood from the bed and walked towards her personal space. Her eyes kept leaking tears. She held her hands on her mouth. His hand reached for her's. "Now you know.... our connection. We've met before Kara. Forgive me for not telling you earlyer" Connor said as he looked down, avoiding her gaze. He then felt Kara's hand gripping his shirt tightly. He looked at her hand then his heart began to beat fast. ".... thank you. Thank you so much Connor. Thank you!" Kara said as she hugged the android to her arms. Her cries were loud enough for Connor to hear. He held his hand up to her head and pets her while his other hand returned her tight hug. They stayed that way until Kara calmed down and lets go of him, still looking down on her feet. "Kara?" Connor asked as Kara lifted her self upwards to reach his cheek and kissed it. His eyes widen from her sudden actions. After that she avoided his eyes and walked out of the room and towards Alice who is sleeping peacefully at the other room. She then stopped. Before Kara began to walk again, She glanced back to Connor.

"Good night Connor"

She then left the room, leaving Connor standing in the middle of the room. He then stroke the part where Kara left her kiss. He then felt warmth on his cheeks and ears. His heart then skipped a beat and smiled at himself.

**[ software instability⏫ ]**

\---

**[ 00 : 08 : 20 a.m. ]**

**[ Chapman Recidence ]**

The next day, the three of them walked over a house. Kara and Connor walked around the house towards the back. They found a man, chopping wood. The human noticed Kara standing not far from him. He then asked what she wants from him. "I'm an android. I was told a human named Rose lives here. Can you take me to her?" She said as her artificial skin faded to show him that she was an android. The man lets go of his ax and walked towards Kara then stood far enough from her personal space. "Rose isn't here. I think you're in the wrong house" Said the man as he looked down at Kara with furrowed brows and crossed arms. Kara lowered her head in disappointment. "I see. But, can you at least take us in for now? Alice is getting cold" Kara said as she called for Alice to come at her side, while Connor followed after. The human glanced from Kara, Alice, then to Connor. He looked at him for a long second. He started to get confused so he kept looking down, trying not to look back. Kara looked back and forth from both of them, so as Alice who is being held on Kara's hands for protection.

"Yes... you can stay here for a while"

A female's voice was then heard at the back of the human boy. He stopped looking at Connor and began to step back towards a lady. He stood beside her, it looked like he was protecting her from them. The man glared at both Kara and Connor but the woman, that seems like the mother of the man, kept on her smile. "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like random visitors that much" After of what she said, the teenager looked away from Kara and Connor. He then walked towards the house's front door to not hear any more of their long conversation and leaned beside the door. He crossed his arms to his chest and waited for them. Kara watched as he leaves and then shifted her gaze back to rhe woman. She still carried her genuine smile then suddenly looked down at Alice, who seems to be hiding behind Kara, holding her arm, and was also shivering from the cold. The woman's smile faded as she saw the sight. She then held her hand to Alice's forehead to feel it. Her temperature was too warm, so it is in het belief that the little one has a high fever. She then quickly looked up to Kara and locked her eyes to her's. "Has she eaten anything yet?" She asked Kara with a worried expression seen on her face. Kara nods. "It's been three days since the last time she has eaten. And we kept on living in houses we are not familiar about for shelter from the rain and also the snow" Kara explained to the woman. She was smiling a minute ago and now she got tensed about Alice's fever and the days she hasn't eaten yet. "Three days?! That's too long. Please do stay here for a while until she has eaten food. Come" The woman said as she escaorted Kara and Alice towards the house's front door. Connor followed after but still kept his cold expressions on his face towards the mother and the son. He and the the son never did have a normal gaze, it's always a glare.

Once they entered, Kara stood in the middle of the house for a short monent, looking and observing everything around her. "I'll be here for a while, cooking food for the little one. Adam, please take the family to our extra room upstairs" The woman said as she continued to prepare the ingredients for the food she will be cooking. Adam then walked over to the staircase, Kara and Alice followed after. Connor then turned to look at the woman. Family. He searched the word's meaning in his mind.

_• A group of people who are closely related to one another (by blood, marriage or adoption); kin_

By blood. Android's blood are all blue, his, Alice's, and Kara's. Is it counted? Adoption. It looked like they did adopt Alice, or Kara did. Connor looked at last word, which he noticed that he skipped to read it. Marriage. It's what humans do when they finally realized that their feelings are certain. He looked down to his hands and formed a fist as he closed his eyes. "Are you alright?" The mother asked as she just finished preparing food. He then shook his head. "Yes. Everything is fine with me" Connor answered as he forced a smile. The woman smiled back as she held the food to her hands and walked towards Connor, giving him the plate of seems to be spaghetti. He looked at it. Confused, he looked back at the woman for an answer. "You bring this food for your daughter. She might like it" She said and smiled. "Oh anf please call the mother. I want to talk to her first" Connor nods and the woman then walked to the table. Connor then proceeded to the stairs. On his way, he saw Adam. Once again, the shared an intense glare. Adam broke their gaze and walked down the stairs angrylly. Connor watched him leave then walked again.

Connor is now in a quiet hallway. He then scanned the hallway looking for the room where Kara and Alice are reseted. Byt then rememered what the woman said and walked towards the door. But before knocking, he heard Alice's voice. "We have to continue Kara. We can't stop because of me" Alice said with a sad tone. Connor waited for Kara's response. "You have'nt eaten for weeks. You also need rest. So we'll stay here until you gather all of your strength back again" Kara responed. Connor then looked down at the plate and held tge handle of the door. He was about to turn it until Alice spoke once more.

"Will Mr. Connor come with us too? To the boarder, to Canada?" The little one asked her mother.

Connor stopped moving. He thought the same thing. Will they bring him with them? It wasn't like he wanted to join them. All he wanted was them to be safe and sound. And he knows that something has to be done to archive such a wish. His heart felt uneasy. He didn't want to hear what she has to say. But part of him does. It wants to know if she'll let him be with them. If she is willing to let him protect them until the end. Until he shuts down. Until he dies. He closed his eyes, his hand still on the handle of the door.

🔴 **Open the door [ Interfere ]**

**🔺 Wait for Kara's response [ Patience ]** 👈

Connor then opened his eyes and his hand loosing grip from the handle. H waited for her to talk. For her response. He wanted to hear her opinion. His LED turned from blue to yellow. His heart beating rapidly fast than normal.

"Yes. Of course he will. We can't just leave him here. He's still alone... just like us before. We can help him on looking for the right path"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that from you, Kara"

"Not only from me. From you too. I've been observing both of you. You've been very happy and at ease when he's near, am I right?"

Connor heard Alice giggled. "Yes, you're right. He looks like a father to me! What about for you Kara? What do you think of him?"

"I think he's.... a kind trust worthy companion to have. I like him"

Alice giggled once more.

Connor's heart flattered. He felt his cheeks burn from what she said. He then noticed the spaghetti still held by his hand. To his relief, it was still warm. So he let out a sigh and turned the handdle of the door.

Once he entered, both pairs of eyes stared at his own. Connor then placed the spaghetti on the nightstand. "This is from the woman earlyer. She wanted you to gain your strength back" He said as he sat at the opposite sid of where Kara sat. "Thank you for bringing it here" She said as she smiled at Connor. He saw her smile and looked down from embarrassment. "Sh - She also said she wanted to talk to you down stairs" His words were trembling. Kara's smile then fadded and stood from where she sat. He then noticed that she only wore a chinses neck sweater. It fits with her slim body perfectly. He then glanced on a coach where her clothes rested. "Connor" Kara called for him from the door. It lead Connor's mind back to reality again. He turned his head to face her and his eyes locked on her own. He waited for her words.

"Stay with Alice. I'll be back later, ok?"

"Of course..."

She smiled once more and then proceeded to walk out the door. He watched her as she closed the door. "What were you like before you met us?" The little one asked Connor who now has his eyes on Alice's. He looked at her deep browns. _It looks like mine...._ He thought to himself. What was he even like before them? "I..." He hesitated to say a word yet he knew he needed to say something. The little one waited patiently for his response. "I was... a deviant hunter before. All alone and... cold hearted?" Connor responed as he looked down to the floor. Alice then sat up and kept her eyes on his, even though he was looking away. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Connor?" Alice asked as she grew worried about Connor's condition. He looked back at the child. "Sure... anything" He said as he looked at the little one. Aice then looked down and hesitated to talk. She took a deep sigh before talking. "What is... Kara to you? What do you think she's like when you first met her?" Her question was very difficult to answer. Connor thought of what to say but failed to let it out. He held his chest tightly. His LED glowing bright yellow. Alice then tried to touch his temple and traced the circle of his glowing LED. "She.... when I met her I.... She made me feel something I can't quite define. It was heavy inside but I knew I felt something different from any other feeling" He explained as he was still avoiding the child's gaze. He hated that look. It made him feel uneasy everytime it looks at his own. It was the same as his chestnut eyes however, the only difference was it was warmer and his was cold. "And I see her as.... as a friend or a trust worthy companion.... I think" He hesitated once again. Why does he? Alice then gives Connor a gentle hug. He wondered why. "Don't worry. You'll be free with us" Alice said while letting go of Connor. The little one was indeed very worried about the ex - deviant hunter's feelings and what he feels about the world. Connor smiled and helped the little one lay down on her bed puting one of his free hand on her forehead. "Stay here for a while. I'll check on Kara downstairs"

"Yes, I will"

\---

When Connor was walking down the stairs, he heard the woman's voice. He stopped walking down the stairs and listened before interfering.

"So, what are deviants doing in the snow with a little girl?" The woman asked Kara as calm as she can. Kara then took a deep breath and held both of her hands together trying not to let a tear fall from her eyes. "Her father was beating her. When I saw what was happening... something snapped inside of me. All of a sudden I felt like her life was more important than mine. I had to protect her" Connor felt a sting inside his chest. It was the same thing she said back at the DPD. The same thing that made his chest heavy and it wasn't the best. Kara looked down once more and breath. "I see..." The woman, who's name is Rose Chapman, looked very worried about Kara's state. Androids where being hunted door to door and she was the only help she could get. Rose tries to gather all her confidence yet her heart can't take it. "You can stay here for as long as you want. I'll be getting the tickets for a little while. Try to feel at home Kara"

"Yes, of course" Kara then smiled at her new human friend.

After that, there was silence. Rose then got uo from her chair and walked towards the door where her winter gear is hanged. Before going outside, she looked back at Kara who was still seated on the chair looking down to her hands. She then cleared her throat. "Kara, about the other android you and Alice were with when you came here..." Rose paused when Kara suddenly turned her head to look at her. She didn't want to continue talking. She thought it would be too personal to ask her about it. Rose took a deep breath.

"I can see that he's the prototype Cyberlife created a month ago, since I watched the commercial about it. But my question is, do you really trust him about the child's protection? You can not answer if you don't want to"

Kara looked at Rose for a while and then to the floor. She was also putting thought in it aswell. She knew that she only met him a day ago after he tried to chase them on that highway. Yet he didn't climbed that fence and decided to let both of them go. She could also feel him watching every move she does while running. It felt like he would run as fast as he could if hw mme saw a car that is about to hit both her and Alice. He cared for both of them. He stood beside them. And his voice was always heard inside Kara's head. It would always repeat some words that feels reassuring. When they unintentionaly made a touch - link with each other, she saw everything yet all were blurry. She saw herself in his memories and the old man that came with him in the Androikov's residence. Hank, Hank Anderson, that was his name. And then she saw her creator. They both had a small conversation before the man walked past Connor. And two Tracis, one with blue hair and the other with red. Both were very in love. He was going to shoot both of them but didn't. And another android from what seems to be the house of the founder of Cyberlife. The founder ordered suddenly gave him a gun and pointed it at the android's head. The android was her, but the high class version. Instead of pulling the trigger, he decided to also spare it's life. All of what Kara saw in just a few minutes are Connor's experience with other beings. She felt his heart beating every second. She was also happy that he keeps on making Alice a bit happy in the worst of times and comforts her in the process. It made her smile just from remembering every good deed Connor has done for herself and the little one. She then looked up at Rose who waited patiently for her answer.

🔴 **Sincere 👈**

**❌ Secret**

**🔺 Say nothing**

"He's... he's always been there for us. And he also cared for Alice's safety. So, you can say that... I trust him more than you can ever imagine" Rose nod and smiled from what she heard. The thought of this android can say such things like humans say to an individual is very heart warming to hear. Kara then proceeded towards the door and opened it for Rose. She once again smiled at her friend. "I'll be back shortly. Take care of your self now and the house. Adam will be just here to protect you somehow. Goodbye" Rose then left to get tickets for Kara and the others. Kara closed the door.

Connor didn't expect to hear such words from an android like Kara. He knows that they don't feel anything but what she said made his heart flutter. He smiled at himself and slowly walked down the stairs trying not to surprised Kara in any way. Wen he reached the last step, the floor creaked and Kara truns to look. Connor gave her a small smile amd so did she to him. She walked towards him slowly and stopped mid way, trying not to occupy his personal space. "So, how's Alice's fever? Is it getting worse?" Kara asked with a bit worried tone inbher voice. Connor puts his hands inside his pockets and tries to not get lost in her eyes again. "She's fine. Good news is, she's getting better already. All she needed was just a warm place to stay" Kara sighed in relief and smiled after. Her smile. It was the only thing that made her complete specially her kindness. He adored it. He adored everything he sees in her. "Kara I-" he was cut when suddenly Alice came down the stairs. "Alice? What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting your head?" Kara asked walking towards the little one and kneeling down to her height putting both of her hands on her shoulder. "Connor suddenly didn't return after he said that he'll check on you if you were alright. So I came down myself to see what has happening" The little one said as she looked over to Connor. "Well, I'm always fine Alice. So don't worry too much about me" The AX model then hugged the child and stood from the ground. She looked over to the teenager and walked towards him. "What do you want now?" The boy said whole giving Kara a glare while his arms are crossed to his chest. Kara looked at him for a bit and thought to leave him alone for a while but part of her wanted to thank him and his mother for what they have done for them.

🔺 **Say nothing**

**🔵 Sincere 👈**

"I... we are very thankful for you letting us stay in your house for a bit. And we also understand that... you dislike androids. So, we are very sorry if we make you feel uncomfortable in a way" The android lowered her head in recognition and once again looked over to the teen. He still hasn't looked at her eyes and kept his head down with arms crossed to his chest. And Adam suddenly walked away from her line of sight. Kara watch him walk towards one of the couch in the living room and sat down. Connor saw Kara looking over Adam and suddenly felt heavy inside his chest that it made his hands form into fists. He then felt something pull his jacket down a bit. He looked down to his feet and then saw the little one looking over to him with her innocent eyes. "Wh - What seems to be the problem, Alice?" Connor asked the little one as he shifted his body towards her direction. Alice then suddenly smiled at Connor. He was confused of her behavior. "Are you jealous that Kara's worried about what big brother Adam feels?" The little one mused as she jumped around Connor who's bushing furiously blue and his LED glowing yellow. "J - Jealous?! No. I don't feel that way. And why would I? I'm a machine. I don't feel such things like that" Connor looked away from the child's eyes. "But... I thought-"

_Knock Knock_

A sound was then heard in the other side of the door. Kara and Connor looked at the direction of the door, startled from the sound. She then looked over to Alice who is now hugging her from fear. "Kara? Who's that at the door?" The little one wisphered to her mother. Adam then walked slowly towards the window and looked over outside. His eyes widen from what he saw. "It's the police!" Kara's heart was beating fast. She then kneeled down to Alice's height and puts her hands to her shoulder. "Alice...

🔴 **Hide with Adam 👈**

**🔺 Hide with Connor**

...go with Adam and hide somewhere safe, do you understand?" The mother told the little one in a panic state. Alice nod and waited in a closet near the kitchen. Adam looked at Kara as she walked in front of him. "Adam... please" She then puts one of her hands on his shoulder. Adam glanced over it and then finally nod. He walked over to Alice and hid inside the closet. Kara then proceeded to hide everything that android own and some biocomponent displayed on drawers. She took them and hid them with the other parts. "Kara, are you sure when can leave Alice with Adam? I really don't trust that human" Connor said as he touched her arm, almost making a touch link so he lets go quickly for that to not happen. Kara saw his hand but didn't mind his actions and let's the thought cross from her mind. "Don't worry, he's Rose's son. He won't do such things to Alice. I just know it" Kara smiled at Connor after and the walked towards the door and opened it. A police officer was standing in front of the door looking around the area. He then noticed Kara open the door and standing there looking at him with a genuine smile. "Good morning ma'am. There was a report that androids are seen walking towards this house. May I have a look around inside your house for a bit?" Asked the officer who seems to be taller than Kara. "Yes... yes of course" Kara answered with stuttering in her voice. Connor still kept his beanie on his head to hide his LED.

The officer has now entered the house. He took his time looking around the house, only moving his head. Kara and Connor kept glancing to each other in nervousness. She then took a deep breath and strated speaking. "Would you like some coffee?" Kara asked the officer. The man looked at Kara with curiousity in his eyes. An the moment he saw her pure blues, to see if she was hiding something, he was amazed that not a single fear was seen in them. The police man then nods and cleared his throat. "Oh... that would be great. Thank you" Kara smiled and then proceeded to walk towards the coffee maker beside the sink. After a few seconds of making coffee for the man, she olaced it on the table. When Kara looked over to the man, he saw him walking towards Connor. Connor's eyes narrowed and he keot his gaze on the man's eyes. He never spoke a word. "What's your name, son?" The officer asked. Kara walked slowly towards Connor's side. Connor noticed and looked in her eyes. Kara nods at him, looking into his chestnut eyes.

_\- Calm down Connor -_

A voice was then heard inside his head. Connor's eyes widen. How did she connect with me? He thought to himself. H started to calm a bit that he knows she's there beside him. There to support him. Connor took a deep breath and looked back at the officer. The officer waited for his response.

❌ **Aggressive**

**⬜Calm 👈**

"My name is Connor" He then smiled at the man. The man nods and looked at Kara then to the coffee on the table. He walked towards it and took a sip. "So..." The man paused as he placed the mug back down on the table. "Both of you live here alone? Or is there someone else?" The man asked. "No just us... and our daughter" Connor answered. Kara glanced over to Connor, surprised from what he said. Our daughter. The phrase made Kara's heart flutter. "Is that true ma'am?" The officer asked forcing the question to hopefully make one of them worried. Kara smiled and held Connor's arm. She couldn't hold his hand because a touch link might occur. Connor looked over to Kara's hand wrapped around his arm and her body touch his side. "Yes. Our daughter's just sleeping upstairs. She had a long day playing outside with her father" Kara said still holding Connor's arm and still kept her joyful smile on her face. Connor then felt his cheeks and ears burn.

**[ 🔴 SOFTWARE OVERHEAT ]**

She was so close to him. Too close. H wasn't used to it but it felt good. He felt warmth when she's near. He almost lost her before but now that he was close to her, he can protect her. The officer smiled at both of them and then walked towards the door. As his back was now facing both of them, Kara breaths and then finally noticed what she was doing. She was too close to him. She looks down in embarrassment and lets go of his arm. Se then gave him a smile. He returned the gift. As the man was almost out of the house, they all heard a load noise in one room that was beside the front door. "Are you sure that you're the only one here?" The officer looked at Kara with narrowed eyes. Kara walked over to the door, trying to block the way. "I - It was the washing machine. It's an old version and we haven't a new one yet" The officer then took a quick look at the door and then nods. "Aright. Thank you for your time ma'am. Good day" The officer said and then continued his way out as he closed the door behind him. Kara sighed in relief. She looked over to Connor who also felt relief that the man has left and they weren't caught. Alice came running out of the closet and hugged Kara. "Is he gone?" Asked the little one. Kara hugged her back and giggled under her breath, smiling while hugging her daughter. "Yes, yes he's gone. We're safe now"

 

**[ ALICE ⏫ ]**  
**[** **WARM ]**

  
Connor smiled at the sight of Kara and Alice feeling safe. He then noticed Kara shifted her gaze towards him with a smile on her face. She nods at him and then turned away. Connor's smile then faded and felt something sting in his chest. _Was it the right choice to be near them?_ He thought to himself.

_"Keep doing what you're doing. She might lead us to the deviant leader_ _"_

It was clear. Very clear. Amanda ordered him to do his job properly. He was assigned to kill the leader. And as he was always with Kara and Alice, the woman noticed how much Kara and Alice trusts him. She took advantage and made him use them to lead him to the deviant leader. It was the only reason he lives. At least that's what he thinks. Connor looked over to Kara and Alice once more. The vision he saw at the amusment park was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want that to happen. And now he has to make sure it doesn't lead to that. They will not die. Not on his watch. Adam then walked towards the window and looked outside. "It's mom! She's back!" Adam announced to the trio. Rose then came inside the house and took off her snow clothing. She looked arpund her house to see if anything bad happened. She sighed in relief that Alice and her family are still safe. She then inhaled.

"Get yourselves ready. We leave tonight"

\---

**[ 00 : 12 : 07 a.m ]**

After Kara finished fixing the bed for Alice to sleep for a little while before the trip, she came down stairs. She then saw Connor sitting on one of the coach. He was in servalance mode. Everynight he never sleeps. He was always on, just to protect the ones he cared for. The ones he loved. Connor noticed Kara standing beside the staircase. "Is there something wrong, Kara? Why aren't resting with Alice?" Connor asked wondering if there was really something wrong. He got worried when Kara didn't spoke to him. Kara shook her head. "No... Nothing is wrong. I just can't sleep" The AX400 responed as she walked towards him and sat beside him. They were not far from each other but they still felt they were too close. Connor got nervous and kept his eyes to the flame ro acoid her eyes. "Did you mean it?" Asked Kara. Connor turned his head to her in confusion. "Did I mean... what?" He asked. Kara then gave him a sad smile and looked down to the floor. "Did you mean it? That you consider Alice as _**our dauther**_? " That's right! He said it while the police officer asked if there was still someone, other than him and Kara, in the house. He knew that it was only acting, just to make the man leave the house with out suspicioun. But there was this part of him that made him feel happy when he said the phrase. He wasn't feeling right. He didn't know what to say. He cared for both of them, specially her, Kara. His LED turned yellow from thinking deep things in his mind. "I...

🔴 **Lie**

**⬜ Truth** 👈

...I meant it. Yes" Connor answered. It made Kara smile. Her smile. He never gets tired from seeing it. He'd do anything to see it over and over again. He adored it. "I see. You became warmer that before, Connor. I'm... relieved" Kara said as she held her hand on top of his. Connor shifted his gaze at their hands then back to her. Their eyes met again. It always does. It was the only time he got a good look of them. They were ocean blue colored eyes. It was magnificent and relaxing. Her features were unique. He knew that she's just like any other AX400 androids but she was different. It was her eyes that tells it all. Everything it shows, pain, saddness, sorrow, joy, love. He can see it. All of it. As they were connected, her memories of past events were shown to Connor. He felt her grief, sorrow, her heart, her tears. That day when she was returned to her owner, Todd Williams, he felt something was wrong, and he was right about it. The father was about to abused his child. Kara had to do something to protect the little one. So she fought the father and left him injured with blood gushing from a scar on his head. After that day, they met again. And in that moment by the fence, Kara's heart was relaxed when she saw Connor's eyes. He felt her rapidly beating heart beat slow down until that police man came pointing his gun at her. All those events were always in her memory. It never left. And it never will.

Connor then noticed that his head was moving slowly closer to her own. Their nose almost touched until a creak was heard fron the wooden stairs. Both looked at the direction of the stairs and saw Rose fully dressed for the bad snowy weather. She fixed a bit of parts in her clothing then looked up at both of them. She then smiled and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interupt something here?" Rose asked jokingly with a genuine smile on her face. Connor and Kara's face suddenly felt warm and sepperated qyickly, their hands breaking the touch link. "Anyway, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. So both of you better dress up now or you won't catch the bus" The mother then walked outside the house and closed the door behind her. Kara then stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. Before walking up, she took a quick glance at Connor and then smiled. Connor's heart felt it was going to burst out of his chest. He also gave her a smile.

Kara entered the little one's room and tried to wake her up. "Alice... Alice wake up. We have to leave. Rose is waiting" She said as Alice slowly sat up on her bed. Kara then grabbed her clothes and helped her put them on. She also wore her's. After a few minutes of putting their clothes on, they head downs stairs and then saw Connor waiting for them at the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "Did y pulpu have a good rest, Alice?" Asked the ex - deviant hunter. The little one nod and also held his hand. Now be was holding both of the people she loves. Her parents. She smiled while she and Connor sat at the back seat of the car. Kara stayed outside with rose for a while and talked to her. "They look very happy together, don't you think?" Rose said as she walked at Kara's side and put one of her hand on her back. "Yes... yes they do. I'm very relieved that Alice is happy with him around. And also..." Kara paused for a second then suddenly looked at the snowy night sky. "... I'm happy... that he's with us" Kara smiled. It made Rose tear a little bit as she wiped it away from her eyes and then took a deep breath. "We have to go. It's bad to say put of the snow for too long. Come" She said as she kead Kara inside the car. Smiling, she drove off from her home with a family of androids looking for freedom.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**THANK YOU FOR READING ! ! !**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

_Author's note:_

 

_Sorry for the delay! It took me how many weeks to write this chapter and now it's done! In case your wondering, the nuber of words in this chaper is 9,330 ._

 

_So, I hoped you liked it because Ihave to connect to events just for a Connara interaction._

_In case you guys want to know about what I do while I'm bored, here is my_ **_twitter_ ** _and_ _**tumblr** _ _account._

 

**_Tumblr :_**  
_**katakana-nikoru**_

 

_**Twitter :**_  
**_katakana_nikoru_**  
_**[ N I K O R U ]**_

 

_( It almost looks the same, I know. Idk what to put as my username so yeah...) You can also find me in_ **_Youtube_ ** _,_ _**Discord** _ _, and_ _**Pixiv** _ _. I'm spreading Connara love everywhere so be sure to check yo boi's post. Thank you again for reading and have a nice day._

_Bless you all_

💙💙💙  
💙💙  
💙  
💙💙  
💙💙💙 


	8. [    I    A  M    D  E  V  I  A  N  T    ]

After leaving Rose's house, they now proceeded to a location where it was never familiar to Kara. It was a very big boat that has JERICHO painted on its side. Rose's car stopped and both Kara and Rose got out. Before she could step outside the car, she looked at Connor who was too asleep with Alice. She smiled at the sight and was about to tap Connor's shoulder to wake him up. She was very close to his face until Connor opened his eyes. He, of course, was shocked of what he sees. She was so close that she concurred his personal space. They locked their gaze for a good while until the little one opened her eyes. She was sleeping on the deviant hunter's lap and was also holding his hand. She looked at them both quietly as to not get both of their attentions. Rose then walked towards them and noticed. She let out a chuckle and a genuine smile. "So, are both of you'll just stare into each other's eyes or carry on getting tickets for the bus?" She asked still smiling at both of them. They looked at the human then to each other, just realizing what they have done. Connor looked away from Kara while she started to help Alice out of the car. Once everybody is outside Rose looked at them once more before saying her goodbyes. She sighed, looking down at her feet and then lifted her head up. "Inside there, an android named Markus will surely give you tickets for the bus. There's still time to rest inside Jericho for both you and Alice" She smiled sadly at Kara. The android, Markus, the named popped inside Connor's head. While he was 'sleeping' with Alice at the back seat, he met with Amanda. She has noticed that he was now in the place where all deviants, specially their leader, are hididng. She smiled at his presence. "This is it Connor. The place where the deviant leader is hiding. It was truly smart of you to use that AX400 android to get there. Your acting is very precise. She didn't even noticed you were faking" She smiled out of amusement. Connor didn't know how to respond to what she said. Is he really faking all this time? Was he controlled everyday of his life just to accomplish missions? He asked himself again and again. The thought never left his mind. It never actually left after their meeting. His hands formed into fists as he thought of what she said. Her devilish smile, hunting him. He looked down on his feet in despair thinking of what he has done. Then a sudden touch on his shoulder got him out of his dark thoughts. It was Rose. The human who helped them and who was kind enough to take them inside her house to rest from their long walk. She puts her hand on his shoulder as he looked him in his eyes. She smiled. "Please. What ever happens, keep them safe. Protect them, Connor" She said while a tear fell from her brown eyes. He nods and forced a smile that was enough to let her think it was real. She lets go of his shoulder and entered the taxi while looking at them one last time before driving off. Kara looked at Alice then the boat. She sighed in nervousness. She didn't know what unpleasant things were about to happen but she does know that she will risk her life for her to be safe. She held Alice's hand tightly. "Let's go. We have no time to loose" Kara said and walked off with Alice beside her. Connor stood for a few seconds to look at both of them from the back. He could see the bright future that is awaiting them. But he felt guilt that he had to be with them. He used them to acomplish his mission and it was a sin he can never forget.

Inside Jericho are androids who most of them are broken and the others are still new. He looked around to search where is the leader hiding. He looked up from the balcony and there he stood, talking to his group.

**[   FIND DEVIANT LEADER   ]**

It was the first thing that came to mind. He looked around him to see if he was already noticed. Then his eyes layed to Kara and Alice who finaly found a warm place to rest. They sat there for a little while then Kara stood up from her seat. She walked towards Connor and stopped mid way to not get too close to his personal space. "Can I trust you on staying with Alice for a while? I have to talk to Markus alone. It won't take long before I come back again" She smiled and walked up stairs to where Markus is. He watched her every move and then walked towards Alice who has her hands around her lap. She looked up at him in curiousity. He then sat beside her and silence began to creep in between them. He lept his gaze to the bright fire in front of him. Alice then called out for his name. "Connor. Did you, at some point, developed feelings for Kara? I've been noticing your reactions when she's close to you. And how you found your smile from her back at the amusment park" She asked with curiousity leaking from her pure, brown eyes. He foun himself looking at them and he was lost for words. He could see despair, sadness, sorrow, and the most noticeable, FEAR. It was always the first thing he sees everytime he meets her eyes. It took him awhile to answer her question. Was he really feeling something for an android that he almost got killed if they were not lucky enough to survive crossing the other side of the highway. He too wondered if he had those feelings when they met from the start. "I.... I don't know what I even feel anymore. All these things, these feelings are making my head spin. I never did like the feeling" He said, putting his hand on his LED. He was getting the feelingvof removing it however it will cause him to cut his ties with Cyberlife and become deviant. Part of him wants too but the other one was strong enough to stop him from doing so. Alice then placed her hand on top of his own. He shifted her gaze to her hand then to her eyes. "You will soon realize what these things meant. You just need a little time to think to yourself" She smiled after.

\---

"She needs me... and I need her. It's as simple as that" It was her last words to Markus before leaving from his line of sight. She walked down stairs and on her way, she stumbled upon an android with a part of its head missing. Her eyes were pure black. She touched Kara's shoulder to get her to look at her direction. It took her a minute to speak. "Your emotions are strong. You've been in different kinds of danger, but you endured everything. Then you suddenly felt something... for a certain someone. You felt something that you can't define it yourself" Her words were very clear to her ears. She shook her head in confusion. She was right about enduring every danger she has come across but she wondered about the feelings she felt for someone. "What.... kind of feeling did I have for that person? Can yourself, define what it is?" She asked the android who still kept gazing to her eyes. She gently lets go of her shoulder and walked pass her. Before she was out of her line of sight, she whispered words that can only be heard by her. "I, myself, can't define the emotion" She stated as she never looked back to gaze at her again. "However..." She took a glance to Kara and she waited for her to continue. "What I do know about it is that it forms an unbreakable bond. It is also the best blessing that is given to you" She took a quick smile and walked off after. The thought never escaped Kara's mind. It was the only thing that she was wondering about. The only thing that kept her curious. It was very normal for deviants to feel emotions but did anyone like her feel such a thing? She asked as she walked over Alice sitting in a different place. She looked at her and called out for it to somehow get her attention. It did. However something was very different from her. She wasn't wearing a jacket and also a scarf. Her eyes widen is she saw it's LED glowing blue from the dim light of the ship. Her mouth almost wide open as the sight was never familiar to her. A flashback then strucked in her head. She remembered the new's paper that she dropped in Todd's bathroom. A YK500 android model, also known as the " perfect child " ever made by cyberlife. It's reason of creation was to make the clients, that cannot develope a child, feel happy and also serves them as their own. She then felt someone walk to her side. She glanced up to see it was Luther. She was also surprised he found Jericho. She wanted to ask however she was more focused on the android child. "She wanted a mom, and you wanted someone to care for. What difference does it make?" His brother - figure questioned echoed in her mind, her eyes not leaving the child. Tears should be falling from her blues, however it didn't. Yet her artificial heart was beating rapidly fast. She didn't feel anger, saddness, or even pain. She was feeling something she can not define. "Do you love her any les now that ypu know she's one of us?" She thought of that too. She didn't know what to do at that time. It was the first. She kept her gaze to the android child. "Alice loves you Kara. She became the little girl you wanted, and you became the mother she needed. Denying who you are and became someone who needs you to be. I think that's what it means to be alive" Luther said as he put his hand on her back. The AX400 only looked down. She was unsure of what to do. "Go to he Kara. She needs you" Luther said before walking away from her line of sight. Kara took a quick look at the android then walked away from it.

When she arrived at the place where Alice and Connor sat, she looked at Alice. Connor then sat up from his seat and stood at the side. Kara then slowly sat down beside Alice. She didn't look at her not yet while she's still thinking of what to do at the situation she is in. Alice looked at her mother with a worried expression. "Kara, is there something wrong?" Asked the little one. Kara quickly turned her head to the child. She still did care for her. Both of them went through a lot of dangerous paths together and now here they are. But part of her heart felt... betrayed. She lied to her. She didn't told her the truth. It hurts. She looked deep into her eyes.

⬜ **Hug 👈**

**❌Distant**

Kara made a choice. She only hid it because she thought she'd never love her anymore. She had a reason to do such. Kara understands her. She then put her hand on her knee to asure her that nothing, nothing was ever wrong. "We'll be together forever, won't we Kara?" Kara smiled and nods at the little one.

"Yes"

"Forever"

**[  ALICE ⏫]**  
**[  FAMILY / WARM / TRUSTED  ]**

It made the little girl smile and both shared a warm embrace near the fire. Connor smiled at the sight but felt bad all of a sudden. He felt like a betrayer. He used them for his mission. He hated it but he still couldn't stop. His brows furrowed as an objective popped in his mind.

**[  FIND DEVIANT LEADER  ]**

His hands formed into fists as he looked over to his objective. So he took a deep breath and suddenly walked away from his loved ones. Kara then noticed him leaving. "Connor, where are you going?" Kara asked while still embracing Alice in her arms. The little one also looked over to Connor. He then forced a smile on his face. "I'll just walk around a bit. Don't worry, I won't be long" He said as he continued walking away. The deviant then looked down at her daughter and closed her eyes. "Will he be all right Kara?" Asked Alice who got a bit worried about Connor.

"He'll be back. Don't worry" Kara reassured Alice then smiled.

\---

Connor continued to walk around Jericho. He found bombs. [  STAND BY  ] . It was labled on ever bomb. The androids were getting ready for anything to happen. He kept looking around and saw a few android biocompnents and parts such as hands, legs, and so on. He then walked over the stairs then felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see who it was. It was an android with a missing part of her head and her eyes where pure black. "Your lost. You're looking for something..." The android paused for a bit and looked at Connor. He didn't know what to do so he said nothing. He waited for it to speak once more.

"You're looking for yourself"

It made Connor look confused. He watched as it leaves and then he shifted his gaze to the stairs. Before he could climb, it spoke once again.

"You also felt something for her. The only problem was that you don't know what it is. You can't define the feeling. You're looking for the meaning of it. You want to know, to learn it"

"The time will come were you will understand... the meaning of it"

The android smiled at Connor and then walked away. Connor took a moment to understand what it said. It was true about looking for something. But how did she knew everything just from putting her on his shoulder? The thought crossed his mind as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, there was an area. He saw it when he first entered Jericho. This is where he saw Markus talking to his group. He wondered where he could have left so he walked away from the area and started to look for a door that might lead him at the top deck. While he was just heading towards a door, he saw the Tracis. He stopped walking and looked at them. They then felt his presence and looked at him. The Red haired Traci's brows furrowed and the Blue haired Traci was shocked. "When you came inside Jericho, we saw you walked with two different kinds of androids, deviants like us" The Blue haired Traci said with more confidence than the last time they met. "You, the little one, and the blond one seemed close. What are the to you?" The Red haired Traci asked as she stood next to her lover. Connor looked down. He kept asking what they were to him and now someone has asked him. He then looked up to them and finally smiled.

"Family. They're family"

He said then walked away from the couple. They looked at each other then watched Connor leave.

When Connor reached the top deck, he heard someone walking out. A different kind of Traci walked out of the room and the to the stairs. His eyes then closed and now he was in the garden, Amanda's garden. He saw her, standing in front of him, holding her hands together. "Well done, Connor. You succeded in locating Jericho and finding thier learder. Now deal with Markus. We need it alive" The woman said as Connor opened his eyes once more. He then took out his gun and slowly walked inside.

**[  STOP MARKUS  ]**

"I've been ordered to take you alive. But I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice" Connor said as he pointed his gun at Markus. Markus turned around and saw Connor. He looked confused about his actions. "What are you doing? You're one of us... you can't betray your own people..." The deviant leader said as he walked rowards Connor slowly as he could.

**[  SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ⏫]**

🔴 **Intimidate**

**❌Instructions** 👈

"Your coming with me!" He shouted. It took Markus to speak to him again as he looked at him and his eyes. They were already open yet still far from awake. But something tells him that they were starting to realize the things he's doing is wrong. He saw him enter Jericho with that AX400 andeoid asking for passports. Markus realized something about this android. He was very lost. He needed light to guid him to the right path. So he tried his best... to wake him up. "We are your people. We're fighting for your freedom too! You don't have to be their slave anymore..." He said as he inched his way in front of him once more. He was choosing his words carefully and it was working.

[  SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⏫]

Connor wasn't saying a word yet. He keeps going. "You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But your more than that"

"We're all more than that"

**[  SOFTAWRE INSTABILITY⏫]**

His words were clear. Connor already knew he was being used. But why does he still do their biddings? He knew when Amanda said he used Kara as a lead it Markus. He felt guilty for using the one he...

🔺 **Stay Back!**

**⬜ Warning Shot**

**🔴 Enough!**

**❌ Say Nothing** 👈

Connor stood there, quiet as he thinks of everything he has done wrong. Markus looks at him and observed his behavior. "Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you? Something more than your program" Markus asked. He's starting to realize who he is.

**[  SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⏫]**

"Have you never wondered who you really are? Wether you're just a machine executing a program or... a living being... capable of reason"

**[  SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⏫]**

"I think the time has come to ask yourself that question" Connor was shaking. Or he was hesitating. He didn't know which one he feels at the moment. He was right about everything. He knew them when she came to his life. The only light he has in this dark world. The only person he cherished. He looked at Markus one more time. "It's time to decide" He said aloud as Connor was shaking. His gun was slowly lowering down. The android that told him he was looking for something, maybe this was it. This was the ony way. But there was part of him that worries about what Cyberlife, what Amanda, would think of this. He has to choose. Now...

**[  SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⏫]**  
**[  PATH UNLOCKED 🔓 ]**

**🔴 Become a Deviant**

**❌Remain a Machine**

He has arrived. He finally saw it. The wall. It was telling him to stop the leader but there was no one to order him now. He felt the air loosen a bit when he removed a piece of this wall. He wanted to be free. Free from their orders, free from slavery, free from their control. If he has to protect her, he needs to feel like them he needs to breath the same air that they breath in and the same thoughts they think of. Whenever he removes pieces of the wall, the air around him felt loose. It had more space than usual. While he removed the last piece, he looked around him. His eyes were now opened. He can feel the cold air, hear sounds coming from every direction. Markus saw him sloqly lowering his gun amd his breathing changed. He was breathing heavily. He's awake now. For the first time, he felt...

**A  L  I  V  E**

**[   I   A  M   D  E  V  I  A  N  T   ]**

**[  Amanda⏬]**  
**[  Betrayed  ]**

"They're goin to attack Jericho"  
"What?.."

Markus was shocked. They then heard helicopters flying outside Jericho's sky. Connor looked around his surroundings quickly. "We have to get outta here!" He shouted to get the deviant leader to move. Mrkus cursed under hia breath and ran to the exit with Connor following behind him.

Kara and Alice were still with the fire whike Luther decided to take over Connor's place while he said he'll be walking around the ship. The android mother then felt something bad happening outside. She felt a bad aura flowing around Jericho's coast. Luther looked over to her. "What's wrong Kara?" He asked as she was slowly looking up. She was breathing heavily. "Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Kara as she held Alice's hand and tried running with her and Luther. "Wait! What about Connor? We have to look for him!" It made Kara look at the little one. "Kara we have no time to waste. They'll kill us if they saw us" Kara looked over to Luther then to Alice. She is worried about Connor's safety but he might have heard the gun shots too so he might be running now. But she was never too sure if he really is safe. Kara took a deep breath.

⬜ **Look for Connor 👈**

**🔺 Run with Luther**

She has to make sure. She didn't like waiting for him and nevr seeing him come back. She has to. For Alice. "Alright. I'll look for Connor. But you have to run with Luther, you can't come with me, Alice it's too dangerous" Kara said as she kneeled down to the little girl and cup her face with both of her hands. "It's fine with me. I just want to see Connor safe"

"I'll bring him back. I promise" Kara kissed Alice forehead and ran in the opposite way both Luther and Alice went. She then pulled out her gun and prepared herself for any danger that might come. "Ok Connor, where are you?"

As Markus and Connor tried to ran back down to thier people, they were met by North, Markus' significant other. "They're coming from all sides! Our people are trpaped in the hold, they're gonna be slauthered!" She reported with heavy breathing. Markus then connects to with his people and told them everything they have to know. He then planned on blowing up Jericho. North said it would be imposible for their people to escape if he did. But he reassured her and left with no other words. North nods and then left with Connor following from behind. He could only think of Kara's safety. He has to find her. To see if she was alright.

\---

After some time, Markus once again reunites with his friends and his lover. He then told everyone about the bomb. He has set it and it'll be out for a second. Connor felt his heart became heavy. He was worried about Kara and Alice's safety. He never should've left them behind. He hopes them for the best. While running, North was then shot on her leg and Markus came saving her from the soldiers. They fought side by sides until the men where unconcious and dead. He then helped her got up from her feet and walked towards their way out. Connor then tried covering for them and shot most of the soldiers down. After checking if anyone was following them, there was only one soldier that saw him running he was aiming his gun at Connor. "Watch out!" Markus shouted then Connor turns to look before he could even see the soldier it was already shot in the back. When the man fell down he saw Kara aiming her gun at the man. Connor's eyes widen. It was the first time he saw her shoot. Kara then came running towards him and dragged him with her. "Where's Alice?" Asked Connor. "She's safe with Luther! Come! We have to go now!" Kara responded before junping out of Jericho into the cold water of winter, while holding Connor's hand.

_I'm so glad your safe..._

 

_I don't know what to do if I found out you were dead.._

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
_**THANK YOU FOR READING ! ! !**_  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 

_Author's note:_  
_**You have reached the second to the last part of this Book.**_

 

_I really enjoyed making this book. Day and night, I write this just for you guys and I really love what you guys say in the comments, it makes me smile._

 

_All I can say to you guys is that I am very happy that you guys are enjoying my story! Thank you for the support and I'll be putting something in the end of the last chapter of this fic._

 

_Thank you again. Have a good day!_

 

_❤❤❤_  
_❤❤_  
_❤_  
_❤❤_  
_❤❤❤_

 

_This didn't take that long to make btw... just letting you guys know_  
_😂_

 


	9. F  R  E  E   -   E  N  D

After jumping into the cold water, Connor arose from the water. he then felt that there was no hand holding his own. He knew Kara was holding his hand when they jumped. but now he wasn't. He looked around his surroundings and all he was Markus and his group. " **KARA!!!** " The android shouted, hoping for the deviant to hear his voice. He then heard the water splash behind him. It was Kara. He saw her shivering, quick heavy breathing, and some of her biocomponents are at the break of freezing. She was then slowly sinking down. Connor had to move fast, so he carried her towards the land and covered her with his borrowed jacket. To his relief, she hasn't closed her eyes and feels tired yet she was still shivering. Markus was watching them. He now understands. When he was trying to make him look for the path, he observed and he saw him feeling lost. He was alone when he stood in front of him, looking for something that can lead him out of that dark world he wonders for how many years. He was suffering from the darkness. But he saw that AX400 android shot one of the SWAT members, he saw his expression. He was happy. Happy that she was in good condition, happy that she was safe from the attack. Markus smiled. He was happy that he found what he was looking for. He found his Light. "Markus, where to now?" Asked his significant other, North. She then noticed him looking at both the new deviants. She chuckled under her breath. "Looks like he found the light. Nice job..." North said as she hugged her lover from the back. Markus shook his head. "No. It wasn't me who lead him..." North looked at Marku in confusion, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"It was her"

Kara held his jacket closer to herself to cover her small body from the cold air flowing around them. She then tried standing up from the ground but she almost fell if it wasn't for Connor's help. He supported her by holding both her shoulders and held her close to himself. He then looked over to Markus and North. "We need somewhere place warm. Markus, where are we going now?" He asked as he kept Kara close and warm. "There's an old abandoned church nearby. It's a few blocks away from us, we can still make it without the soldiers seeing us" Markus said as he took a moment to send a message to their people. Connor then looked over to Kara. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked as Kara looked up to meet this eyes. Her eyelids were almost closing and her temperature was lower than usual. AX400 android's biocomponents are a bit sensitive in temperature. It can't function well if it was too hot or cold. It wasn't good for Kara. "I...I feel... tired..." She said with a shivering voice. Connor's eyes widen and stress levels high. His heart was beating fast, his LED glowing bright yellow. No, no, no, not yet, please... He was panicking. He didn't know what to do that time. "C'mon, let's move! They're here!" Markus notified his friends and then started running away.

\---

They now arrived at the old church and all the remaining androids are in Markus' relief, alive. He looked over to Kara, who is now slowly gaining her strength. "You should find some place to rest. You've earned it" Markus said as Kara nods and thanks him. He and North then sat on one of the benches. Markus asked about her condition than about the number of their people. North answered all his questions and then one thought came to her mind. "You almost got killed when you tried to save me, Markus. You should think of our people first" She looked at him with worry. Markus turned his head to her. She was right about it but he didn't mind dying for the person he loves. She then looked over to Connor and Kara talking to two different kinds of Tracis, red and blue. The Travis was holding a little girl. She then saw Kara embraced the little one in her arms. She then thanked both the Tracis and they walked away. Kara and Connor then stopped beside a bench. The little one sat down while both of her parents are still standing. They were having a conversation about something. Then Kara began removing his jacket from herself and returned it back. North saw how they looked at each other, how they already felt calm after the raid. How they both smiled at each other after their small chat. North's lips began to form into a small, genuine smile just by watching two different androids with the different model are sharing similar feelings for each other. Just like herself and Markus. "You should talk to them... You're the only one who can reassure them and the only one who can explain what will happen" The ex - Traci said, still holding her lover's hand. Markus then lets go of her hand slowly and then looked down. "I'll... try my best..." He said as he stood from his seat and began to walk away. "No... don't..." North's words alarmed Markus and he suddenly stopped walking, looking back at her.

"Don't try.... do it. Make it happen" North smiled after. Markus nods then slowly walked towards Kara and Alice.

\---

Kara held Alice close to herself, trying to keep her warm as possible. The moment she shot the man, she felt empty. No heavy breathing, no hesitation, nothing. Like it was nothing to her. The sound of footsteps approaching their direction got her out of her thoughts. Her head rose up to see who it was. "I made you stay with us without knowing the bad things that'll happen..." Markus paused as he took a quick look at Kara and the little one's state. "I wasn't aware. I'm sorry" He apologized. It took Kara a while to process everything he said. She sat there quiet, not knowing what to say in return. Markus sighed. " You should leave the city while you still can before it's too late" Kara nods then sighed, looking down to her feet. "Yes... yes of course. Thank you for telling us. And I accept your apology" Markus let out a sigh in relief of Kara's acceptance. He then turned around, about to walk towards Connor. "Markus..." The AX400 called out with a bit of agony in her voice. He turns back to her.

"Save our people..." Kara added, a tear almost falling from her eyes.

Markus smiled and nods in recognition. He then started walking towards Connor's direction.

\---

Connor felt guilty from everything he has done. He was the reason how the SWAT team knew about Jericho's location. His fault that Kara has to go through such danger just to find him and make sure that he was still alive. That she has to shoot the man. He didn't know how to escape his dark thoughts. Be then heard footsteps, getting louder as it slowly comes closer. He opened his eyes to see Markus. He then took a second to look at himself. His hands were wrapped around himself, hoping to protect himself from the mid cold air. His brows furrowed. "It's my fault. The humans managed to locate Jericho..." Connor confessed still leaning by the wall. "I was stupid... I should have guessed they were using me" He continued, shaking his head to hope to get some of his negative thoughts out of his head. Markus, at that moment, knew he was very troubled about the situation. He was still lost, and he felt horribly guilty about what he has done. He felt the same for his people, his friends, and especially for North. He almost got them killed in the raid. Connor then stood straight in front the defiant leader. "I'm sorry Markus... I can understand if you decide not to trust me..." He said it like a whisper. Connor wasn't expecting to be trusted by the deviant he tried to assassinate. He didn't care anymore. He can accept but to his surprise... He was trusted. "You're one of us now, your place is with your people," He said as he gave him a small nod. Connor sighed. He didn't know he'll be trusted after what he tried to do to him. An idea then popped out of his head.

"There are thousands of androids in the Cyberlife assembly plant..."

His plan of action made Markus look back to him and made him stop from walking in surprise. His eyes narrowed.

"If we could wake them up, we can ship the balance of power" Connor added almost convincing. "You... want to infiltrate the Cyberlife Tower? Connor that's... suicide" Markus said still confused in why he wanted to do such a thing. "The trust me, they'll let me in"

"If you go there they will kill you"

He's right. His words were very clear. Dying was not a problem to someone like him but the people that cared. The people who needed him, the people he cared for, he was worried about what would they feel. Yet he stood straight and only hoped for the best of their future. He took a quick deep breath. "There's a high probability..." Markus looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "But statically speaking, there's always a chance... for unlikely events to take place" He continued sighing under his breath. "I know but, what about them?" Markus said pointing at Kara, who's talking to one of the Red-haired Traci while her lover talks to Alice. Connor also looks at them. He knew someone would ask such question someday but not in a situation like this. He would always speak out whatever what was on his mind but now that he's free from the walls, it was the first time he felt confused about what to do. He put Kara into a lot of danger and made her suffer crossing the highway, and now here they are, together in one place, connected, yet so far. But the feeling he feels for her is still a mystery. The android that had a missing piece from her head said something about it. He was still lost, he needed someone to show him the path, and he thought it would be her but all he made her feel was agony. At least that's what he thinks. He said it to himself before, If he wanted to protect them, he needed to be near them at all times.

🔺Give Up

❌ Say Nothing

🔴 Sympathetic 👈

"I'll... I'll try talking to them somehow" Connor said looking down at his feet. Markus then began to smile at him and walked towards him, putting one of his free hand on his shoulder. Connor looked up at his hand then to him, confused from his actions.

"Don't try... do it. And be careful"

The deviant leader stated then removed his hand. "I'll be talking to my other friends. Good luck" Markus then walked towards his friend, Josh. As Connor watched him leave, his gaze turned to Kara and Alice. He then took a deep breath and began walking.

"Well, I hope you'll cross the border safe and sound," The Red-haired Traci said having a smile on her face. Kara smiled back. "Thank you... the same goes for you too, Red," She said after a nod. Both of them then noticed Connor ascending towards them. "Did I... interrupted a conversation here?" Connor asked, almost jokingly. Red then chuckled under her breath and looked over to her lover. "Blue, it's time..." She said, calling for the other Traci. She turned to her nods then back to Alice. "We'll eventually meet again soon, in Canada. By now, little one" She said while getting up from her feet and once again held her lover's hand before walking away from the family. "Bye, Blue," She said waving goodbye to her new android friend. The little one then looked over to her mother with a smile. "So, I saw you talk to Markus. What happened?" Kara asked, having a worried expression. "Oh... we just talked about a plan" He answered feeling nervous for he didn't know what will her reactions be. He wanted to lie to her just not to make her worry about him and safety. Yet he still wanted to tell the truth, after all, she trusted him. If he died, without her knowing a thing about his death, he would feel like a memory, slowly fading away. Thinking about it made him frown. "Connor?" Kara called for him, almost like a whisper.

❌ **Truth** 👈

🔺 **Lie**

"We talked about infiltrating Cyberlife tower. I volunteered to do the job" I Kara's eyes widen in surprise. Walking into Cyberlife was like walking to your death. She can't afford him to die there, not in the place where he was created as a machine. She didn't want to lose him when he just opened his eyes. Kara shook her head. "No, you can't go. You'll die if you do!" Kara said, half shouting. She looked into his eyes, hoping to convince him not to go. "Come with us instead. It'll be safer for you" She continued, trying to smile in the process. Connor smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Kara. But if I'm with you and Alice, I'll get both of you in big trouble. Both of you are not safe when I'm near" Everything came a back in his mind. He chased her to that highway. He almost killed them and lead them to a man's house. A man that turned his androids into his toys, pets. She was about to be reset until he came. She was blessed that he came to their rescue. She felt. Kara looked down to her feet, wiping her tears away. She didn't want to leave him alone, she wanted him to feel he was still needed, loved, by someone. Someone like her. Connor's LED was glowing yellow. He didn't want to see her like this. He wants her to feel relaxed again and let her know that he'll be alright. The android then reached for her hand, pressing his palm to her's, forming a touching link. Kara stopped crying and looked surprised. She glanced to their hands, slowly showing their white - synthetic skin and then turned to gaze up to him. And there he was. Looking down to her with a smile on his face, enough to let her know... he'll be alright. It was their first time having to do a touching link this long, but he was taking his time to transfer his feelings. Kara can hear his heartbeat. It was calming. It made her remember the time she was hearing her own, the time she was almost going to be disassembled. Alice, on the other hand, was smiling at both of them. She was happy to see Kara breathing heavily from feeling relieved. She hoped to see her like this every day. Markus and the others were also having a smile on their faces. They were very proud that both lost beings found each other, found their only light.

"Connor... I..."

"It's fine. I promise to be safe"

Connor smiled, trying his best not to let a tear out from his eyes. He held her hand tighter and pulled her close to his chest. She can hear his heart, beating a bit fast. He was also scared. Scared that he might not come back, that he might be forgotten someday. He knew he made the right choice, he then held her tighter. "You've changed, Connor..." The deviant mother said as she also held his hand, not to tight, not to lose, but just firm. He looked down to her with a confused expression. She tilted her head up to look at him and beamed. "Everything about you Became warm. Especially your eyes" The mother deviant said as she returned his warm embrace. Connor's eyes met her's once more. He wasn't expecting to be this close to her, especially with so many people around them. He didn't know what to do, so he looked away, flushed in blue. Kara smiled at him.

**[ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⏫]**

Both then let go of each other as the deviant leader steps up in front of everyone and was starting to talk. "Humans have decided... to exterminate us" He started and all the remaining androids started listening to him, and so as both of them. "Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed... Time has come to make a choice" Markus added as he looked around him and met eyes with Kara and Connor. He didn't want his friends dying in this war, and his lover. He didn't want to see blood while showing the humans who they really are. He sighed and looked back at his people, for he has decided on what to do.

❌ **D E M O N S T R A I T I O N**

"I know... I know you're all angry, and I know you wanna fight back. But I assure you that violence is Noth the answer here. We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there's any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight"

"Are you ready to follow me?"

Every living android cheered and supported him in his choice. His lover and all his Jericho friends. Connor then looked back at Kara, who started seating down beside Alice, holding her close to hopefully keep the little one warm. " Kara... "

🔵 **Apologize 👈**

**⬜ Walk Away**

He looked down to his feet, thinking of a way of how to apologize in the nicest way he can. Kara looked up at him, waiting for the Android to speak. Connor then let out a deep breath and finally looked into her eyes. The deviant mother looked at him with confusion. "I thought I killed you on that high way..." He started, trying to stay as calm as he can. His hands forming into fists, stress levels higher than normal, and heartbeat increasing. He was still new to all the human emotions he got from breaking his coding. He always asked himself about how she got used to feeling like a human. He was amazed by her. "I'm sorry I put your lives in danger..." He continued as he slowly knelt down to his feet. "I was just a machine... taking orders. It wasn't really me..." the android looked over to the little one and to her mother. He truly didn't mean to put them in danger. It was proven when he apologized. Kara felt his sympathy, she didn't say a word after his apology. She was too taken aback when he volunteered to infiltrate Cyberlife tower, and by his own. Kara was dragged out from her thoughts when the man got up from his feet, yet she still locked her gaze to his own. "What are you going to do now?" He asked, not knowing if he'll get an answer from her or not. Kara looks down to her feet and took a quick breath before letting her words out. "Getting Alice away from here Is all that matters now. We have to catch the last bus, we might still have a chance to cross the border...." She ended, holding her tears from falling. It was very nice to be with someone who you suddenly have feelings for. He was Kara's first, she loved him more than her own life. And she'd rather die to see him suffer. The same goes for the ex - deviant hunter.

"I hope you make it out safely. You deserve some happiness.... after all, you've been through..."

Connor said as he looked at her eyes once more before turning his back from the AX model android. When he was a few meters away from both the mother and her daughter, his name was called. He glanced back at the woman. And his eyes widen in surprise. The Android was holding him into a warm embrace from the back as her face dug dipper into his jacket. He was in confusion and didn't know what to do at that point so he stood still and asked what was wrong, hoping to get an answer. He then heard her sniff.

"Please...  
just promise me you'll come to Canada  
in one piece!"

 

A smile crept on his lips as he heard her words, loud and clear. He turned around to her while she still holds him. The androids hand lift itself up and landed on top of her head, patting her gently.

"Don't worry, **Kara**.  
I'll be there before you know it"

 

And that was the first time... he said her name.

\-----

It was quiet at that moment and cold at the same time. Connor was back to his android uniform and now on his way to the Cyberlife tower. For the first time, he felt nervous and scared about what will happen to him inside. The driverless taxi then stopped, this tells him that he is now in the main gate of Cyberlife. He heard the sound of faint footsteps ascending towards his taxi. He took a deep breath before the taxi ever opened its window. Connor looked over to the armed soldier with an emotionless face. "Connor model #313 248 317. I've expected" the Android said as the soldier scanned his identification. He speaks the truth so the soldier gestured his companions to move out of the way and open the gate. As the window closed, Connor never felt so relieved that they didn't grow suspicious about his actions upon going to Cyberlife so suddenly.

\-----

"Have you seen a blue envelope? It's ours and... we need it to ride the bus to the border" The man said as he held his wife's hand, a bit panicked. It was here that Kara hesitated. She glanced over to the child and held the ticket tightly in her hands. Alice saw how she reacted as she holding her hand from the moment they left the church. Kara thought of Alice's safety and life first before herself but when it came to a baby of a family, she can't help but feel bad for her. Feeling like this was always not the best for Kara. Having to choose a decision was not her best.

❌ **Keep the Tickets**

⬜ **Return the Tickets 👈**

"O - Oh you mean this?" Kara nervously asked as she lifted her hand to the man, offering him his fallen ticket. The man felt relieved and joyfully took the ticket from her hand. He thanked her many times before going towards the parked bus. Kara and Alice watched as the bus left and then continued their way out of the terminal. But before reaching the parking lot, the Android was grabbed by the arm. She turns to face the stranger and to her and Alice's surprise, it was him.

"Todd...."

\-----

For Connor, it was easy to attack humans. Shooting his enemies straight to the head was his gambit of killing them. But his actions got the better of him as he noticed the camera pointing down at him. It saw all of what he has done. He cursed under his breath and saw soldiers positioning themselves and getting prepared to shoot once the elevator doors open. And when it did, he held one dead soldier in front of him to shield himself from any upcoming bullets. Connor shot every last one of them and removed the ammo from the gun and threw it away. Looking at his surroundings, he saw all the same model androids stand tall in one big room. He took his time to walk in the extra space given and took his time to look for an android he can start converting. He looked over to his left. He then revealed his synthetic white skin and walked towards the android he'll start converting. But before he can even start, he heard a familiar voice, ordering someone to take things slow. He turns to look. "Easy, fucking piece of shit!" The man shouted as another Connor was pointing a gun to his core.

_Hank?!_ He thought to himself as he saw his father figure held hostage by another him.

\-----

"Freedom is just across the river..." The deviant mother said as she looked over to her young. Rose and his son has said their goodbyes, and also Luther. It made Alice a bit sad of why he didn't want to go with them but he explained to Kara that he'll just weigh them down while riding the boat, she understands his reason as he also wants freedom for Alice. As the little one walked away for a bit, Kara took a quick examination of the water's temperature.

**[ DANGER ]**  
**[ TEMPERATURE 30.8F ]**

It was too cold for both of them. If they fall in, their biocomponents will freeze. It wasn't a good plan to take the river but it was the only way out of Detroit's cost. So she then proceeded to ride the boat and started sailing. Once they were far enough from the ground, Kara started the engine. "Are you okay Alice?" she asked, hoping to hear a good answer from her. Alice then said the things she wishes to do once they were on the other side. It made Kara smile to herself and imagine her having the life she wanted from the beginning. "What about you Kara? What will you do when we get to the other side?" Asked the little one tilting her head a bit to the side. "What will I do?" She asked back.

_"Don't worry, Kara._  
_I'll be there before you know it"_

 

His words were still clear in her mind. Once again, he made her a promise. That moment when they shared a touching link in the abandoned church, all the lost memories returned to her. It made her feel... complete. And without him, she wouldn't be this happy. She has now decided on what to say to her young.

"I want to live a normal life. With you... and Connor. I also want us to be a family. We don't have to live in fear, we can be free! No more slavery"

Alice and Kara beamed at each other for a short while until a boat filled with soldiers were spotted. "They're coming towards us!" Alice shouted. Every living android got shot before them and Kara had to act fast.

\-----

🔵 **Save Hank 👈**

**❌ Sacrifice Hank**

"Alright... you win," Connor said as he held his hands up and stopped the process of converting the Android. Suddenly, as the other RK900 pointed the gun at him, Hank tried and pulled his hand back before he gets to shoot. Connor then gets the chance to be the one to shoot it but he still took a bullet from his gun after he pushed the lieutenant away from itself. He then dashed towards his own model and fought him, doing hand to hand combat. Both knew the same offense and defense towards the other, both their move is similar to the other. It was very difficult to fight, especially when he was fighting his clone. " **HOLD IT!!!** " Hank shouted and both Connors looked at him and started standing slowly. "Thanks, Hank. I don't know how I'll manage without you" Said the other RK800. "Get rid of him we have no time to lose!" It said, almost ordering him to do so. Connor looked at him in the eye, to hopefully get his attention. "It's me, Hank! I have the real Connor"

"One of you is my partner... the other one is a sack of shit. The question is, who is who?"

 

"What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun, and I'll take care of him---

 

" **DON'T MOVE!!!** " Said Hank, who can't take how talkative the other RK800 was and pointed the gun at him. Was taking deep breaths as Hank started to get angry. It can't end here, not yet where he still has a promise to fulfill. So he thought out a way for him to know he was the real one. "Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know" Hank then got a feeling inside himself. He didn't think of that plan before yet he still chose to do it. "Uh, where did we first meet?" 

 

"---

 

"Jimmy's Bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz"

 

"He uploaded my memory..." Connor said to himself as he looked over to Hank. He then waited for his next question. 

 

"What's my dog's name?"

 

Finally an unnecessary memory. Hank thought it would be good to ask such a question because it wasn't really a big of an information. He just knows that only the real Connor would know this. And he was right...

 

"Sumo. His name is Sumo"  
"I knew that too. I..."

 

The other him was speechless. He didn't know what to say next so he kept quiet. Hank then moved the gun to Connor and took a moment to think of a good question for him to answer. And Hank knows that he can answer this simple question. He took a deep breath. 

 

"The android who was clever enough to make you feel special. The Android who loved you wholeheartedly, who is it?" Connor's breathing started to come back to normal. He glanced over to the other him, which was a bit panicked. He didn't know who it was, who Hank was describing. The deviant now has the chance to answer. He took his time in answering.

 

"Kara... it was Kara. She... she was the only one who made feel alive...."

 

"You know she also felt that same for you, right? You were the first one to make her realize what she was feeling" 

  
Hank said as he lowered his gun from his partner. The other RK800 felt defeated and panicked as he still tried convincing the old man to believe he was the real one. Hank then shoots him right in between his eyes. Connor watched as the other him fell on the ground after he got shot. He then looked back to his partner. "I have a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to this, maybe you really are alive. I think it's you who'll make the world a better place" He gave him a genuine smile. Connor looked at him and nodded in recognition and continued converting one of the AP700 models. The android's LED glow from normal blue to a bright red, from feeling all Connor's feelings from breaking his programming. After he was converted, he turned to his side and did the same to the others and it goes on until everyone was awake.

\-----

Kara carried Alice until they reached the shore. Once they did, the deviant fell from her knees in exhaustion. She looked over to the horizon and smiled. "We're here, Alice. We're free...." she said and looked to her daughter who seems to have her eyes closed. Kara's heart beat increase. Alice wasn't moving, almost not breathing. The mother couldn't handle it, tears then started falling from her blues. She felt agony inside her chest. It was hurting to see that the child she took care of, was dying in her arms at that moment. It was very cold at that time too, but not as cold as what she felt now. She told her self that whatever happens to the little one, she'll be the one to blame. She then slowly felt weak. Before giving up the future she wished for, she felt a warm breath on her skin. Quickly looking up, she saw her young, slowly opening her eyes. Kara took the moment to look at her, scanning everything to make sure everything was fine. "Are we there...?" The little one asked, trying to catch her breath from the cold air, giving all her strength to open her eyes. The mother smiled and laughed in relief. She nods to her young. "Yes, Alice.... **We're free** " The little one smiled and so as her mother. She and the little one embraced under the cold air as they say the words they rarely say to one another...

 

_I love you_

 

\-----

 

Everything was going as planned. Markus and the others successfully lead their people to the freedom they've all been looking for. The only thing left to do is to talk to his people.

 

As they stood on a carrier. Markus began talking. All androids had their eyes and ears on him. But something went very wrong. Connor's LED began glowing from yellow to red as he was brought back to the AI's Garden. It was storming, it was his first time feeling cold. He held his hands to cover himself, hopefully to prevent the cold to get to him. His breathing became heavier, he was also shivering. A silhouette was then spotted in front of him, he assumes it was Amanda. And he was right. He called for the woman and she turns to look. She wasn't even feeling cold, she stood high like an empress. "What's happening?" He asked, almost whispering as the cold was concurring his entire body. The woman smirked in darcknes. "What should have been done from the very beginning. We agreed that whenever you turned deviant, we'd neutralize you and resume control of your program" It shocked him. He did"nt want to be controlled like before. He thought his strings were already cut, he thought he was already free from Cyberlife's chains. He didn't agree with her decision, it was unfair. "Resume control? You - YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he shouted, his LED glowing a bright red. "I'm afraid I can, Connor. And you can't do anything about whats going to happen. It was me to be this way, you were only meant to follow"

 

"AMANDA!!!"

 

He felt scared, he didn't want to go back from being less than an object. He wanted to be free like the others. He had to do something fast before they get to him. He looked around the garden and started walk slowly. The wind was too strong, it made him waste a bit of his time. He then heard a voice in his mind...

 

_"I always leave an emergency_  
_exit in my progams_  
_...._  
_You never know"_

  
Telling him that there is still way, to leave your program forever. So he searched for this exit, it meant walking as far as he can from death. And while walking, the only thing that he could think at that moment was his **family**. He thought if they were safe, have they crossed the border safe and sound, or have they died in the he prosses. He walked for how many minutes until he found his exit. It was a rock under a frozen cherry tree. As he walked forward to it, he saw hand print access, the door to freedom. Connor suddenly fell to his knees and shivered once again from the cold. He tried his hardest to put his hand on top. His artificial skin revealing slawly revealing his original as he slammed his hand.

He blinked a couple of times until his eyes were able to see. He then looked over to his right hand. He was holding a gun all along? He looked at it yet didn't use the object. Instead, he put it back and kept it safe. He then looked into ver to the deviant leader as he was still talking to his people. If he hasn't found the exit, he would have killed the man. So he was relieved. Markus and his friends smiled at the crowed.

 

We are  
A L I V E

 

And now, we are  
**F R E E**

 

\-----

 

Kara looked blankly outside her 6th floor window. It was nice being able to leave Detroit safely but she didn't felt complete. She was forgetting something. Kara frowned. The little one then was then getting ready to leave the house until she saw her mother looking out the window with a worried expression. "Mom?" She asked, approaching her slowly to hopefully not to startle her. Kara looked over to her the to the window. She sighed. "I just... I'm just worried about Connor that's all" she tried to smile but failed. Alice then walked over to her and gave her a warm embrace. A metal sound was then heard on the floor. Both looked over to the ground and saw a silver coin. She recognized the coin. It was the coin he used to make her young to at least smile in the bad times. But it had something stuck at the side. Kara then discovered that the coin can be opened. She then rushed to the kitchen and got a knife. She tried removing the top. Once she did, she saw a small folded paper. She began opening it, something was written inside.

 

_I'm home_

 

She looked confused and a knock was heard on the other side of their door. She looked over to the direction and walked over there. With out second thoughts, she opened the door. What was on the other side shocked her. It was him. Tears then fell from her eyes. He smiled.

  
"Connor...."

He chuckled under his breath. She was too happy to see him alive. She jumped to him and gave her lover a hug. He returned it. Hank and Alice beamed as they saw them exchanging feelings to one another. Alice then joined them and hugged both. All were in tears, so as Hank.

"I'm so glad you'r safe..."

 

"I'm glad your safe too"

 

"And Kara?"

 

"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"I'm home"

  
  
  
  


_**\--- E N D ---** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Cast**

 

**Bryan Dechart** as _Connor_

**Valorie Curry** as _Kara_

**Clancy Brown** as _Hank Anderson_

**Audrey Boustani** as _Alice_

**Jesse Williams** as _Markus_

**Minka Kelly** as _North_

**Amelia rose Blare as** _Tracis ( Blue and Red )_

**Evan Parke** as _Luther_

**Simbi Khali** as _Amanda_

**Neil Newbon** as _Elijah Kamski and Gavin Reed_

**Gabrielle Hersh** as _Chloe_

 

 

 

writen by :

**Nikoru745**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_2 YEARS LATER_

 

**[ DETROIT ]**

 

**[ FEB / 14 / 2040 ]**

 

it was sunny, it was also spring and Connor was nervous. He didn't know what to do. He stood there, under the cherry blossom tree, a bit shaking. Hank then held his hand on his back. The android looked to his father. "Don't worry, son. She'll be here soon lookin' like a sunflowers and wearing a beautiful---" His sentence was cut as all the people stopped chattering and stood up. The first one to walk on the white carpet was Alice, the bride's maid. She held a basket full of sunflower and blue flower petals and threw them as she walks to the side. Next came Markus and North, they married each other the year after the revolution. both were wearing their rings, shining from the sun's rays. All their allies came next - Simon, Josh, Luther, Ralph, the Jerries, the Tracis, Kamski and Chloe -until one last person. "Nice girl..."

 

"Your're right.... she's very pretty"

  
Kara raised her head and began walking forward. She wore a flowercrown, with one sunflower at both sides and blue flowers at the back that connects both sunflowers. She felt her heart rapidly pumping inside her chest. She breath in and out to hopefuly calm herself down. She now reached Connor's side and smiled at him, nervously. He smiled back.

So they stood until the priest said his words. Androids at this year were now permitted to have marriage, even if it was an Android and a human or both androids. First android marriage was Markus and North, then them. Both was now putting silver rings into their lover's finger. As both held the other's hand. Synthetic skin slowly began to show as both of them shared what their feeling. It was then the priest started talking again and after he was done both androids said the same words at the same time. 

 

_I do_

 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, **husband** and **wife** "

 

"You may kiss the bride"

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**THANK YOU FOR READING ! ! !**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_Author's note:_

 

_It's done! the book is complete. Thank you for waiting this long for it to be published and for being with Kara, Connor, and Alice's adventure._


End file.
